The 5th Liar : Nyx
by nene9131
Summary: Harmonia Nyx Wilden is a gamer gear head and is best friends with Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison but when Ali disappears and her body os found things take a turn for the worse. Especially when the four girls receive mysterious messages that threatens to reveal their darkest secrets. Nyx is scared for not only herself but also her friends and family. OC/?
1. Introduction

**Harmonia Nyx Wilden**

Harmonia or as she likes to be called Nyx is 16 teen years old and lives in the lovely town of Rosewood.

Nyx is below average in height only standing about 5'2 on a good day. She has curly black hair which she dyed the tips white for the new school year. Her eyes are a beautiful hazel with gold flecks. She has an industrial piercing in one ear and three cartilage piercings in the other.

She lives with her father's Cypress and Max. Unfortunately, her biological uncle is Darren Wilden who's Cypress's brother. Nyx barely gets along with Darren and seems like an argument is always brewing.

Nyx was conceived through artificial insemination and was born on October 31st, Halloween. Her father, Cypress, told her that her mother was a lovely greek woman by the name of Athena who wanted to give him and Max the opportunity to have a child. Nyx only shares DNA with Cypress but she thinks of Max as her real father too. Unfortunately, she died while giving child birth but Nyx honors the memory of the woman who gave her life by getting to know as much about her Greek heritage. She speaks fluent Greek and sometimes spends her vacations in Greece.

Nyx is what you call a gamer girl gear head. She loves video games, motorbikes, and loud music. If she's not hanging with friends, or in her room playing Call of Duty, she's out in the garage trying to fix her Dad's old bike. She loves art but she's more into animation than classic art. She also loves to dance and has been doing ballet and contemporary since she could walk. It was her father's idea, but it stuck much to everyone's surprise.

Before Ali disappeared Nyx never really dressed to impressed but she made a complete 180 and she's really fashion forward. Her clothing just expresses her love of leather and iconic video game quotes.

Nyx has known Spencer and Alison ever since she was little. Her Dad's would set up playdates for her and they've just kind of been stuck together ever since. Pretty soon Ali introduced Nyx to Aria, Emily, and Hanna. They've all been close friends for what seemed like forever.

Nyx is a sweet person but doesn't take nothing from nobody and will voice her opinions accordingly. She's kind of like the loveable watchdog of the group.


	2. Pilot

**Pilot**

Alison had thought that I'd be a good idea to have a sleepover in the Hasting's barn so that's where the girls are right now, just minus one Alison. There was a storm brewing outside making the girls extra jumpy. Music is playing and the girls are enjoying each others company that is until the power goes out.

"What happened?" Emily asked

"It must be the storm," Spencer said

All the girls jump when they hear a loud creak.

"Something's out there," Aria said

The door of the barn slowly opens as Nyx grabs a bottle of vodka ready to hit the assailant.

"Guys," Hanna said scared

The girls get up and clump together as they look scared towards the door. Another noise sounds off making the girls jump back and scream.

"Gotcha Girls," Ali said coming into view.

"That's so not funny, Alison!" Spencer yelled

"Yeah, I almost Grey Goosed your face," Nyx said putting the bottle down.

" I thought it was hilarious, girls," Ali said with a smile.

One they settle down the girls all gather on some sofas.

"Ali, did you download the new Beyonce?" Hanna asked

"Not yet," Ali replied

"I'm loving her new video," Emily said

"Maybe a little too much, Em," Ali said making Nyx and Spencer look at her strangely.

Nyx fills a cup up and gives it to Aria.

"Your turn. Go on. Aria start to drink," Ali said

"Careful, Aria. Drink too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets. Especially if that drink was made by Nyx," Spencer said

"Hey," Nyx said lightly punching Spencer, "It's not my fault you guys are lightweights," She said with a laugh before taking a drink out of her cup.

"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up," Ali said

* * *

"Nyx, Nyx, wake up."

"Hmm wha-" Nyx said rubbing the sleep out her eye's.

Emily, Aria, and Hanna are standing over her looking worried. She looks around but sees no Spencer or Ali.

"What's happening where's Ali and Spencer?" Nyx asked standing up.

"We don't know," Aria said

Aria goes over to the door and it was wide open before she fully makes it to the door Spencer appears in the barn doorway.

"She's gone," Spencer said

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asked

"I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream," Spencer said

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Ugh never let me sleep forever," Nyx said rolling around in bed.

"No can do. Your first day of Junior year starts," Cypress said pulling open the curtain to let light in the room.

Nyx hissed and pulled the covers over her head, "The light it burns!"

"Last time I checked you weren't a vampire," Cypress said with humor in his voice.

"You'd never know. Student by day vivacious vixen by night," Nyx said

Cypress laughed and sat next to Nyx who was still under the covers. He put his hand on the lump which he assumes was her head, "I know it's been a year Nyx, and it seems like you're adjusting well but if you don't want to go to school because of Ali I'd understand. But I do believe that you can't run from your problems and also Max is making your favorite for breakfast."

"Home Fries, maple bacon, and waffles?" Nyx questioned peeking out from under the blankets.

"Yep, extra crispy home fries just like you like," Cypress said

"Okay I'm coming," Nyx said

"Good, be down in 20," Cypress said walking to the door.

"30," Nyx said

"Deal," Cypress said closing the door.

Myra sighed and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit. As she was deciding what leather jacket to wear she spotted the picture of Ali and the others she kept on the desk. Nyx looks sadly down at the picture as she picks it up. She puts on a sad smile before putting the picture back down to get ready.

Nyx was having a hard time to decide what to wear and called Spencer.

Even though the group kind of had a falling out she Spencer stayed the closets, but that's probably because they've known each other the longest.

"Let me guess you're trying to decide between leather and leather," Spencer said

"Noooo, it's black leather and brown leather totally different," Nyx said

"Haha sure it is," Spencer said

* * *

Aria and Emily were walking into the school when they hear the rev of an engine.

They looked over seeing a girl on a motorcycle pull up.

The biker girl is wearing stylish black leather pants with a matching jacket and heeled boots, with a Michael Kors person gets off the bike walking towards the school entrance, reaching for their helmet.

"Aria?" A voice sounds from the helmet.

Aria looks questionably at the girl.

"It's been too long," Nyx said taking off her helmet.

"Nyx!" Aria said surprised

Nyx brings Aria into a hug, "Hey your pink hair is gone."

"Yeah, but it looks like you've changed your hair color, among other things," Aria said still in shock.

"Yeah well I thought I reach deep down and find the real Nyx, and turns out she like piercings and leather," Nyx said as the three of them walk into the school.

"I can see that," Aria said

Nyx reaches her locker and puts her stuff inside, she takes off her leather jacket to reveal a lace white tank top, "Shall we head to class?" Nyx asked offering her arms to Emily and Aria.

The two smile happy that Nyx's personality was still the same. The girls quickly make it to their first class which was English.

"So, I hear the new teacher's really hot," Emily said

"Fresh out of college guys always are," Nyx said

While the three were talking Hanna walks into the room followed by Mona.

"Is that Hanna?" Aria asked once again surprised.

"She's the "it" girl now. And where there's Hanna, there's Mona," Emily said

"That's Mona?" Aria asked

"Yep," Nyx said

" Can you believe it?" Emily asked

"Wow. Talk about a makeover," Aria said

Hanna spots the three and gives them an awkward wave then turns the head.

"What's up with her? You guys fighting?" Aria asked

"We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other," Emily said

"Eh I've just been floating around working out some personal stuff," Nyx said

That's when Spencer enters the room, she smiles shyly to Hanna before finding a seat.

"They're not so close anymore either," Emily said

"So they're friendly, but not friends," Aria said as the three of them find seats. Aria never gets her answer because the new teacher enters the room. He writes his name on the board while introducing himself.

"Holy crap," He said

Everyone looks over at what's he's staring at and see Aria who looks just as stunned as him. Her phone rings and she embarrassedly turns it off.

"Sorry," Aira said

The teacher gets out of his stupor, "Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher."

Nyx raises her eyebrow at the interaction suspicious.

* * *

Nyx was in town picking up some supplies for a little project she was working on. She passes by an art supply store and looks in the window.

*Beep*

Nyx hears her phone go off and answers the text.

 **I heard Dad's dish out punishments harsher than Mother's and you've got two. Hope they don't find out about your little paint excursion. - A**

"The hell?" Nyx questioned quietly before looking around.

 _Flashback_

Nyx was hanging out with Ali they were both in her room. Nyx had stepped out to get something to drink. When she walked back into her room she saw Ali going through a box, a box that she was purposely trying to hide.

"Now what's this?" Ali questioned holding up a hoodie with a mask and a notebook.

Nyx quickly closes the door and grabs the things from Ali's hands, "Where did you find these?"

"They were just under the bed. So you're that person uh?" Ali said

"What person," Nyx said hiding the box.

"Ramsey. The night graffiti artist people have been talking about," Ali said

"Look, Ali, you can't tell anyone okay, promise me," Nyx said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie your secret is safe with me," Ali said

Even though Ali promised Nyx still felt uneasy.

 _Present_

Nyx shakes her head at the memory. Now she's mad. Either Ali was back in town and was blackmailing her, or she told someone her secret and they were blackmailing her. Either way, Nyx was going introduce whoever was blackmailing her to her size 6 heeled boot.

* * *

Later that night Nyx was working on her little project. Her project was actually fixing up a 2005 Chevy Camaro her Dad found on one of his business trips. Nyx was under the hood when she heard the sound of sirens. She turned around to see several cop cars drive by and see them stop just down the street, at Alison's old house. She quickly grabs her jacket and runs to the house.

"Nyx!" Emily called

Nyx spots Aria, Spencer, and Emily standing at a corner.

"What happened?" Nyx asked

"They-they found Alison's body, Spencer," said

Nyx's eyes widened before she stares at the house.

"I can't believe it," Nyx said

"I heard the cops take Hanna to the police station today," Aria said

"You don't think she'd ever talk about…"

"The Jenna thing? We made a promise," Hanna said appearing behind the four.

Nyx slowly made her way home after the crowd had cleared up. She opened the front door and was greeted by her Dad's.

"Nyx are you okay, we heard what happened," Max said

Nyx doesn't say anything but runs into her Dad's arms sobbing.

"Shhh shhh, baby girl I've got you," Max said

* * *

The funeral for Alison came quicker than Nyx could have expected. She tried her best to mentally prepare herself but it seemed like forever wouldn't have prepared for the death of her close friend let alone a few days.

Nyx smoothed out her black dress and made her way into the church. The were a lot of people also a dozen of reporters.

"Vultures," Nyx said under her breath

"Haha haven't changed have you."

Nyx turns around to see Jason, Ali's brother.

"I call them as I see them," Nyx said crossing her arms

Jason laughed again before his mother came up to greet Nyx.

"I'm so glad you came," Mrs. Dilaurentis said bringing the girl into a hug.

"Ali's one my oldest friends, nothing could have stopped me from coming," Nyx said

Mrs. Dilaurentis gives off a small sad smile, "I asked the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted."

"Of course," Nyx said she gave Ali's mother one last hug before joining the rest of her friends in the front.

"Poor Ali," Emily said

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna asked

"Alison would have loved it," Aria said

"Popular in life and death," Spencer said

Hanna pulled out a flask and handed it to Emily who looked the worst out of the five. "No thanks. I don't-" Emily said trying to deny the flask.

"Today, I think you do," Hanna said

"I know I do," Nyx said grabbing the flask and taking a swig. That when Aria's cell rings everyone seems on edge as Aria answers the text.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text. Emily and I aren't the only ones Who got messages from "A," are we?" Aria questioned

They all at each other in surprise confirming Aria's question.

Spencer turns around, "Oh, my 's Jenna?"

The rest of them turn around to see Jenna being helped into a seat.

Mrs. Dilaurentis sits down next to the girls spotting Jenna too, "Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends."

"They weren't," Spencer said

* * *

The ceremony is finished finally concreting Ali's girls walk out of the church but are stopped by a familiar face.

"Ah what the hell, why are you here?" Nyx asked

"Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and little Nyx," Darren said

"Don't you call me that," Nyx said raising a finger.

"Do we know you?" Spencer asked

"I'm detective Wilden, I understand you were all good friends with the victim," Darren said

"Yeah and you already knew that. Got anything else to say, Columbo," Nyx said annoyed

Darren sends a glare towards his niece, "I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you."

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing," Spencer said

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person's investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer," Darren said before walking away.

Nyx sticks her tongue out at him as he walked away.

The girls stop staring at Darren when Jenna passes by them and gets into a car.

"Do you think he knows about?" Aria asked

"No. How could he?" Hanna said

"Yeah trust me he's not very good at his job," Nyx said

They're about to question Nyx on how she knows that but all of their phones go off.

"Oh, my god," Aria said

"It's from-" Hanna said

"I got one too," Emily said

"I did as well," Nyx said

 **I'm still here, bitches...and I know everything. - A**


	3. The Jenna Thing

**The Jenna Thing**

After a delightful talk with Darren Wilden, the girls went out to eat at the Apple Rose Grille.

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked

"I guess she's back," Spencer said

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something. Another thing Nyx how do you know him," Hanna said

"He 's my...uncle," Nyx said with displeasure in her voice.

"What?!" They all said

"That video is your uncle?" Hanna asked

"Yep lucky me," Nyx said

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily said

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong," Aria said

"Except lie about the Jenna thing," Hanna said

"I mean we didn't really do anything. None of us lit that you know what," Nyx said

"We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember? It never happened," Spencer said

"Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night," Aria said

"Aria, it was an accident," Spencer said

Hanna pulls out her flask and pours some of it into her glass. A man catches Hanna and stares at her,

"It's medicinal. Cramps!" Hanna yelled annoyed

"I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asked

"I don't know but Ali found a way of finding out everything," Nyx said

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but...We never knew any of hers," Ali said

"I knew some," Spencer said

"Go on," Aria said

"Talk," Hanna said

"Spill the beans," Nyx said

"I can't," Spencer said

"Spence! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!" Aria said

"She'd so kill me if I told you," Spencer said

Nyx raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

"She's dead," Hanna said

"Ali was seeing someone that summer," Spencer said

"I knew she was keeping something from me! From us," Emily said

"Well, why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asked

"He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend," Spencer said

"Wow. Ali goes big or doesn't go at all," Nyx commented

"Who was it?" Emily asked

"She never told me his name," Spencer said

"That's only half the secret," Hanna said

"It's more than you ever got from her," Spencer said

"How is that Ali told us nothing, and we told her everything?" Aria asked

"Ali just had her ways," Nyx said

"She made us feel like we were part of something special," Emily said

"We were," Hanna said

"I miss that," Aria said

"Me too," Hanna said

"I miss Ali," Emily said

"I can't believe you still wear that," Hanna said pointing to her bracelet.

"Ali still wears hers. Wore," Emily said

"When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up," Spencer said

"Yeah, I would have dreams where Ali would show up and force me to stop playing video games and go hang out with her," Nyx said

"Yeah. I used to think that maybe she'd just...Run off with some guy," Hanna said

"She was laying on a beach somewhere," Emily said

"Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard," Hanna said

"Ohh. Yeah...What was his name?" Aria questioned

"Who cares? 'Save me!'" Hanna said making them all laugh.

Thier laughing abruptly stops when they hear the tapping of a cane. They all look to the door of the restaurant and see Jenna enter and the girls stare at her. The all stand up quickly and leave going their separate ways.

* * *

Nyx went downstairs of her house, "I smell something delicious."

Nyx walked into the kitchen and saw her Dad Max baking.

"Nice apron," Nyx said pointing to his frilly blue apron.

"I'll have you know in the bakery world this is high class," Max said

"Haha suuuure Dad, Ooooo what do we have here. Cupcakes," Nyx said reaching for one.

"Hey careful those are hot," Max said pushing her hand away, "I'm testing out some new recipes for my shop."

"Hmmm, can I be your test piggy?" Nyx asked with a smile.

"Well since your other father isn't around I don't see why not," Max said

"Yes, now which one to choose," Nyx goes to reach for one but Max quickly snatches it away from her, "Whoa whoa not that one. It's got nuts in it."

"Whooo close one. Don't need to go to the hospital because of a cupcake, but man what a way to go," Nyx said

"Here try this one, Maple Bacon," Max said

"Oooh my two most favorite flavors," Nyx said

"That's why I made it. If its good enough I'll call it the Nyx special," Max said

Nyx smiled at that and then takes a bite out of the cupcake, "Mhhhhhmmm this is glorious. Is there any way I can replace my blood with this frosting?"

"Believe me, sweetheart, if I knew how I would have done it already," Max said

The two giggle before Nyx's phone rings.

 **I wonder if cupcakes taste good with those lies you swallow - A**

Nyx looks down at her phone and then runs to the window.

"Nyx everything okay?" Max asked

"I just thought I heard something outside. You know with the Ali thing a lot of reporters have been snooping around. I think I took a guy's eye out the other day with a lug nut," Nyx said

"Haha well I'd rather have reporters than police show up, but I do love a man in uniform," Max said

Nyx laughed with her father, "Me too," She said making him laugh harder.

She grabbed her helmet and bag, "I'll see you after school."

"I'll be working late at the bakery, so please get dinner started," Max said

"Can do," Nyx said with a salute before walking out.

She goes out the door and locks it when she turns around she jumps back into the door and screams.

"What fuck man!" Nyx yelled

"Nyx! Are you- oh it's you," Max said running to the door and seeing who scared Nyx.

"Hello Maxwell, Nyx," Darren said

"What are you doing here?" Max asked crossing his arms.

"I have to go to Nyx's school today and thought I might give her a ride," Darren said

"Pass, then that means I'd have to ride back with you," Nyx said walking past him and going to her bike.

Max and Darren watch Nyx drive away. Darren turns back to Max and just stares at him.

"What?!" Max asked clearly annoyed

"Nice apron," Darren said before walking away.

* * *

Nyx gets to school and parks her bike. She takes off her helmet and walks into the school, spotting Mona and Hanna. Mona was actually a friend of Nyx's not as close as Hanna was to her but Mona made the best lab partner.

"Okay, I am all for boob jobs, but when I see those, I want to 'moo.'" Mona said as her and Hanna giggled

"Too bad those things are fake you could feed a whole third world country with that much milk," Nyx said walking up behind them.

Mona and Hanna laugh at her comment.

"I spy a Sean," Mona said

"I'll see you guys at lunch," Hanna said walking to her boyfriend.

Nyx turns to Mona, "Too bad, we won't be in the same science class this year."

"Yeah, too bad. We'd be the hottest people in lab coats," Mona said

"Haha I don't know about me, but you can rock anything," Nyx said

"I gotta get to class," Mona said

"See ya," Nyx said

Nyx was about to walk over to her locker when she here's a voice over the announcement.

"Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Harmonia Wilden, please report to the main office."

"Man they used my first name," Nyx said

The bell rings clearing out the hallway just leaving the 5 of them alone. They gather together just as all of their phone ring.

"Wait. It's from 'A.'" Aira said

Hanna pulls out her phone, and reads the text message 'dead girls walking.'"

* * *

The five of them walk into the office.

"Ahh come on seriously," Nyx said when she spotted her Uncle.

"Have a seat girls were gonna go over some things," Darren said

"Uuuuuggggghhhh," Nyx said before plopping down into a seat.

"So let's see... You thought you heard her scream," Darren asked Spencer

"I-I said that, yeah," Spencer said

"And when you three woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer," Darren said

"Yes, I woke up before them, And I realized that Ali was missing, so.."

Darren cut off Spencer, "So you went looking for her."

"That's what happened," Spencer said

"I got that. So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or...?" Darren questioned

"Is this an interrogation?" Nyx asked glaring at her Uncle.

"No, just a routine follow-up. Why did you guys all fall asleep?" Darren asked

"I guess we were tired," Aria said

"Tired? Really. Is that how you remember it, Hanna?" Darren said suspiciously.

"Yeah," Hanna simply responded.

"Yeah, you guys were tired," Darren said

"Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing," Spencer said

"I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year- Almost like it was rehearsed," Darren said

"Or maybe we just keep getting asked the same questions we can recite them in our sleep," Nyx said

"Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know," Aria said

Darren had nothing else to say so the girls leave but Nyx stays back.

"Listen here stop harassing my friends or I won't be going to school," Nyx said

"And why wouldn't you go to school?" Darren asked

"Because I'll have to follow you around because my foot will be shoved up your ass," Nyx said before angrily walking out.

* * *

The girls had gathered together for lunch and were discussing there just most recent interaction with the police.

"He knows we're lying," Aria said

"Lying is not a crime," Hanna said

"It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice," Spencer said

"Oh, please! We lied about drinking," Hanna said

"Yeah I've been lying to his face since I was little," Nyx said before biting into an apple.

"The truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night," Hanna said

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her," Spencer said

"We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened," Emily said

"I wanted to, remember?" Hanna said

"Yeah, me too," Nyx said

"We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Ali," Aria said

"But we didn't. And telling the police now about what happened to Jenna Isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives," Spencer said

The girls conversation was stopped when they hear the tapping of a cane.

"Oh, my god, she's back in school too?" Hanna said

Aria stands up and walks over to Jenna.

"What is she doing?" Nyx questioned.

Nyx did not want to be anywhere near Jenna, for two reasons. After that night, she felt so guilty that every time she heard that cane tapping her stomach turned upside down. Secondly, Jenna did not like Nyx before, and her threat can still be upheld even if she's blind.

"She's bringing her over here," Nyx said, she quickly gets up and walks over to the furthest end of the table getting weird looks from everyone.

"So you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily, And Spencer's right across from you, and Ny-" Nyx interprets Aria by waving her hands around and giving the shut up sign. Aria just stares at her weirdly, "And Nyx is at the other end of the table," Aria said helping Jenna find a seat.

Nyx just throws her arms up in the air and stays quiet, hoping if she makes no noise Jenna will forget she's there.

"Thank you," Jenna said

"Yeah. And here's a chair," Aria said pulling out a chair.

"So... This would be Alison's chair, right?" Jenna said as she sat down.

"No, We're not even sitting at that table," Emily said

"You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident," Jenna said

Nyx's eyes widen as she chokes on her water.

"Alison did?" Spencer questioned

"Mm-hm. Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was," Jenna said

"When did you get back, Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia, a school for the...Visually impaired," Spencer said

"You can say "blind," Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word," Jenna said

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Wow. It's so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls? Haha" Jenna said

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

The girls were in Ali's room with clothes everywhere. They were trying on clothes and having a lot of fun. Suddenly the smile on Ali's face drops as she looks at the window.

"I see you! Oh, my god, I can't believe it!" Ali screeched running to the window.

"Who was it, Ali? What did you see?" Emily asked concerned

"He was in that tree, spying on us! I am so creeped out!" Ali screamed turning to them.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked

"It was that perv, Toby Cavanaugh," Ali said

"Toby? No way," Nyx said surprised.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked

"Yes, I'm sure! He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked," Ali said with outrage and disgust in her voice.

"Should we tell someone?" Aria asked

"I mean, we could. But I have a better idea," Ali said

Nyx did not like the tone of Ali's voice. Ali led the girls outside and to Toby's backyard. Fireworks were being set off in the sky occasionally bathing the sky in color.

"Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked

"He's not, okay? You've got the lighter, right, Spencer?" Ali said

"Let's wait a second," Emily said

"What, Emily?" Ali said

"I don't want to do this," Emily said

"Fine. Go back. You're on your own," Ali said in a threatening voice.

"Okay, maybe Emily's right. We should just call the cops. They'll take care of it," Aria said

"Where's the fun in that? Girls, Toby Cavanaugh is a freak, and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his little domain Is no longer a safe little hideout. Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak," Ali said

"Are you sure that it was Toby?" Spencer asked

"Yes! And it's a stink bomb, for God's sakes! We're not nuking the place. Now, let's do it. Give me the lighter," Ali said

Emily hands Ali the lighter but it's quickly snatched away by Nyx.

"This is wrong okay, and I don't think Toby could do this," Nyx said

"Well you would know wouldn't you. Hand it over Nyx," Ali said

"Ali please," Nyx said

"It's just a stink bomb all of Toby's lies will come flying out of the place once we set it off," Ali walks up Nyx and whispers in her ear, "either I reveal Toby or I reveal you."

Nyx looks down at the lighter sadly and reluctantly hands it over. Ali lights the so-called stink bomb and throws it into the shed. As she looks into the shed she freezes for a moment before an explosion goes off.

"Ali, what did you do?!" Spencer yelled

"Come on, let's get out of here. Let's go!" Ali yelled as the girls all started to run except for Nyx.

She stays there staring at the flames until Spencer runs back and pulls her away, "Nyx! Let's go!"

 _ **Present**_

All the girl's cell phones chime but none of them pick them up and just stare at each other.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Jenna asked reaching for a phone and handing it off.

 **If only she could see how guilty you all look - A**

Another chime goes off and Nyx picks up her phone.

 **I bet you're glad she can't see your scared expression - A**

* * *

"What was that about?" Hanna asked Nyx

"What?" Nyx said not looking at anyone.

"The whole table jumping act you did," Spencer said

"Yeah and the whole waving around your arms around like someone chopped you head off when I brought Jenna over," Aria said

"Wait are you scared of Jenna?" Spencer asked

"Well not Jenna per say," Nyx said

"Haha, how are scared of a blind girl?" Hanna asked

"Hanna," Spencer said sharply.

"What, it's funny. If Jenna could throw a punch Nyx could easily dodge it," Hanna said

"Yeah but just because she's blind doesn't mean she can't use a computer," Nyx said

"Look what's going on?" Emily asked

Nyx hands them her phone to show them the text A sent her.

"Look I uhm sort of maybe probably made out with Toby more than once," Nyx said

"What!" The four of them said

"And we slept together," Nyx said

"WHAT!"

"You slept with Toby Cavanaugh!" Hanna yelled

"Shhhh be quiet! And we were dating!" Nyx yell-whispered.

"How could you date let alone sleep with that weirdo," Aria asked

"He's not a weirdo, he really sweet and sensitive, and he made my first-time really-," Nyx said but stopped

"Wait, finish that sentence, did you say first time," Spencer said

"Toby was your first time?" Hana asked

"And last, we were only together once and I kind of haven't been with anyone since Jenna drove me off," Nyx said

"Drove you off?" Emily asked

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Nyx was curled up in bed with Toby after their intimate activities. Toby made it really special a perfect date and he even decorated the bedroom. A good way to celebrate a two year anniversary.

Nyx got out of bed and threw on one of Toby's shirts on and went downstairs to get a drink of water.

"Ahh, jesus tap dancing christ!" Nyx said when she turned around from getting her water.

Standing behind her was Jenna glaring at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm hanging with Toby," Nyx said

"It looks like you're doing more than just hanging out," Jenna said gesturing to the shirt she was wearing.

Nyx pulls the shirt closer to her and looks at Jenna weirdly. She tries to go around Jenna but he girl blocks her path.

"What?" Nyx asked

"Break up with Toby," Jenna said

"Uhh no," Nyx said

Jenna grabs her arm, "Listen break up with Toby or-"

"Or you'll what. Listen hear I've got a natural low center of gravity so I'm not so easy to push over," Nyx said as she turned to walk away.

Jenna grabs her arm, "Or I'll tell Alison. I'll also go to PAG."

"You wouldn't," Nyx said with a worried tone.

"I would," Jenna said

Nyx quickly runs up saris and starts grabbing her stuff. She stops when she feels arms wrap around her.

"Hey where you going?" Toby asked

Nyx quickly pulled away from him.

"Look I've gotta go," Nyx said grabbing her purse.

"Is something wrong?" Toby asked

"No...yes. I can't see you anymore, Toby. Tonight was a mistake," Nyx said with tears in her eyes.

Toby has a shattered look on his face and tries to reach for Nyx. Nyx pulls away and runs to the door.

"I'm sorry," Nyx said before running out.

 _ **Present**_

"Wow," Aria said stunned

"Yeah, I know," Nyx said

"Why would Jenna want you to break up Toby?" Spencer asked

"I don't know why I didn't stick around to find out," Nyx said

"I could why you wouldn't want Ali to know but what's PAG?" Hanna asked

"Its an anti-gay group. If Jenna had posted where my Dad's lived they would have been hounded and their lives would have been made a living hell," Nyx explained

"That's terrible," Emily said

"Now you know why I had to break it off with Toby and why I'm still scared of Jenna. She doesn't need eyes to post my family's address online," Nyx said

"But why didn't you tell us?" Spencer asked

"Toby and I didn't want anyone to find out in fear of Ali finding out. It's over now and I don't want Jenna finding out the fire thing, so I'm just going to avoid her for the rest of my life, simple as that," Nyx said then walked off.

* * *

*DING DONG*

It was late at night at when Nyx's front door bell rung.

"I swear if that's Uncle Darren, I'm pulling out the six-inch heels," Nyx said while walking downstairs.

"Spencer? Hey, what are you doing here so late?" Nyx asked opening the door. She notices Spencer holding a bag.

"Could I stay the night?" Spencer asked with a dejected tone.

Nyx notices Spencer's tone and hurries her inside, "Yeah sure come in, my Dad made these new coffee brownies I'm sure you'll love it."

* * *

The next morning Spencer still hadn't Nyx what she was so upset about but she suggested that Spencer went out for a run to clear her head. Nyx had dance practice and was on her way but she stopped for coffee first, she was really excited because they had brought back her favorite green tea vanilla frappuccino.

"Someone looks happy."

Nyx turned around to be greeted with a face she hasn't seen in awhile.

"Garrett hey, it's been a while and I see you've finally achieved your goal," Nyx said gesturing to his uniform.

"Yep, I'm a Rosewood Police Officer. Training was hard but I did it," Garrett said with a smile.

"Miss your drink," The barista said

"Oh," Nyx said fishing out her wallet.

"I've got the lady's drink," Garrett said bringing out his wallet and paying.

"You don't have-"

"I insist," Garrett said grabbing her drink and handing it to her.

"So where are you head?" Garrett asked

"Dance practice," Nyx responds

"Let me guess ballet?" Garrett guessed

"You are correct," Nyx said

"You know I could give you a ride," Garrett said as the two walked out of the coffee shop.

"No no that's okay," Nyx said

"I don't mind and it would be an honor to drive around such beauty," Garrett said

Nyx blushes faintly and pushes some hair behind an ear, "That's okay I can walk. It'll make a good warm-up exercise."

Nyx was about to walk down the street but stops when she see's Jenna sitting on a bench down the street.

"On second thought I think I'll take you up on that offer," Nyx said

Garrett smiles and opens the car door for Nyx. She quickly gets in and stares at Jenna until they pull off.


	4. To Kill a Mocking Girl

**To Kill a Mocking Girl**

"Whose idea was this, again?" Hanna said with some annoyance in her voice.

"Emily's mom," Spencer said

The shed was me. My mom just said we should do something for us," Emily said

All of the girls were currently walking through the forest, some having an easier time than others.

"Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna asked

"They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats," Aria

"Whatever! They're small and annoying, and they're flying up my nose," Hanna said swatting at her face.

"Well, they're attracted to your perfume," Spencer said

"And your hair product. And your lip gloss," Nyx added

"So, what are you saying, I attract flies?" Hanna asked

"Gnats," Aria corrected

"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily

"No, this is it. I remember that tree. It's the halfway point. There's 136 steps left to the shed," Spencer explained

"Have you been out here since... Alison?" Emily asked hesitantly

"Me? No. No way," Spencer said

"But you remember that tree," Aria said

"How could you forget. This is the tree where Nyx broke her arm in the eighth grade trying to put a baby bird back into a nest," Spencer said

"Oh yeah," Nyx said looking up at the tree.

"We came out here in eighth grade like, every day... even after," Hanna said

"I think this is totally the wrong place to do this. Whatever you call it.. Shrine," Spencer said

"It's not a shrine. It's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?" Emily said "Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide," Spencer said

"You're worried what other people think?" Emily asked

"Well, aren't you?" Spencer questioned

"Especially with my creepy uncle detective on our asses," Nyx said

"Hanna, why are you so quiet?" Emily asked

"I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth," Hanna said

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this," Emily said

"You want my opinion? I say we hold off and not remember her 'til we know for sure she's not still here," Hanna said

"What?" Everyone said

"What are you talking about?" Aria asked

"You think she's still alive?" Emily asked

"Even if she was where would she have been this whole time?" Nyx asked

"Hanna, they found her body," Spencer said

"Stop. I'm officially scared. Can we just not…" Aria said

"You know, you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone," Hanna explained

"We went to her funeral!" Spencer said raising her voice.

"Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her," Aria said

"It wasn't her. Someone is messing with us," Emily said

"How do you know? And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this 'A' person know stuff only Ali knew?" Hanna said

"Okay, this conversation is giving me hives," Aria said

"That's a bite. Mosquito," Hanna said pointing.

"Nyx, have you gotten any more messages?" Emily asked

"Haven't you?" Nyx asked

Emily was about to answer when she heard a rustle in the bushes near them. All of the girls turn around quickly, huddling together.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Emily asked with a slightly scared tone.

"Yes, I heard that. I'm standing right next to you," Aria said

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna questioned out to the open space.

"It's probably a rabbit," Spencer said

"Hello?" Hanna questioned again slightly louder.

"It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you," Nyx said

"Can we just get to the shed?" Emily said

Suddenly the same rustling sound came again but this time louder.

"Okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there," Hanna said

"Let's turn around," Emily said

The girls all turn around about to leave when all of their cell phones go off. They all pull out their cellphones with worried looks.

 **Heads up BFF's. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting - A**

They all look at each other with troubled expressions before they quickly put their phones away and start to make a hasty retreat out of the woods.

Before they leave the clearing Nyx stops by the tree and pulls off a medium size low hanging branch. The other four girls stare at her with a strange expression.

"What? If someone's gonna hunt me, I'm gonna have a weapon," Nyx said before she took the lead out of the woods.

? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾲ

Nyx had gotten up early before school so she could use this time for her creative process. The teen was currently messing with an old DJ turntable her dad had found in some old junk. If there was one thing that this girl loved more than mechanics it was music.

"Ohhh with some modifications I'll be able to mix and create a whole lot of new music," Nyx said giddily.

She went over to her computer to open up her sound programs when her phone started to ring.

"Hello," she said answering.

"Hey Nyx, could you drive me to school?" Spencer asked over the phone.

Nyx could hear the sound of Spencer sniffling.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there quickly," Nyx said in a comforting tone.

"Thank you," Spencer said before she hung up.

Nyx looks down at her phone worried. Good thing Cypress was out of town so she could borrow his car. She quickly grabbed her keys and left the house, but she was met with a surprise in her driveway.

Garrett was parked on the curb leaving on his car with a smile.

"Heeyyy, what are you doing here?" Nyx asked walking up to him.

"I heard your dad was on one of his business trips so I thought you might like a ride," Garrett said

"Haha well, news spreads fast. Buuut I've got his car keys," Nyx held up the keys," Annnd I already promised someone else that I'd give them a ride."

Garrett looks a little disappointed but puts on a smile.

"I just thought since we haven't seen each other in a while we could catch up. We didn't get to take all that much the last drive I gave you," Garrett said

"How about, you meet me at the Grille tomorrow night and we could catch up all you want," Nyx said with a smile.

Garrett's smile brightness and he nods, "Sounds good. How's 6?"

Nyx opens the car door, "Sounds good. See ya later." Nyx gets in and pulls out of the driveway giggling when she see's Garrett wave at her.

* * *

Nyx pulled up Spencer's driveway and the said girl came flying out of her house and into Nyx's car.

Without questioning the girl Nyx started to drive off.

"Wanna talk about it?" Nyx asked

"I just need coffee," Spencer answered

"Okay," Nyx said driving to the nearest coffee shop.

? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ? ﾟﾍﾵ?

Nyx and Spencer made it to school with freshly brewed coffee in their hands. They went to Spencer's locker which so happened to be conveniently located next to Nyx's. As they were digging searching for what they needed for classes Aria showed up.

Spencer was rummaging through her locker taking out multiple large books.

"Russian history?" Aria questioned

"Yeah," Spencer replied

"How many AP classes does it take until your brain explodes?" Aria said

"I'm already drowning in there," Spencer said

"Why, what's drowning for you, B+?" Aria jousted

"First paper's due Monday, and I've written two words. My name," Spencer said

Nyx wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders, "Haha unlike you I decided to lighten my load."

"Why do you have a wrench in your hand?" Spencer asked focusing her attention on the tool in her friend's hand.

"Autoshop. Brought my own tools," Nyx said gesturing to her locker. They all looked inside and saw a tool box.

"I've also got Metal shop, Art, Advanced Music, and Graphic Design. The only real classes I have are Math, Science, and English," Nyx said with a smirk

"Of course you do," Aria said

"Well if I plan on owning my own auto body shop I gotta start early," Nyx said with the smirk still prominent on her face.

Spencer sighs and rolls her eyes still in a bad mood. She starts to walk away but Aria and Nyx follow her.

"Hey, you're not still freaked out about what happened in the woods yesterday, are you? Look, we do not have to do this thing for Ali until we figure…" Aria started to say.

"No, it's not just that. It's... It's everything. Is there any chance your family wants to adopt me?" Spencer asked with a glum expression.

The three stop walking when they hear the tapping of a cane and turn their attention to the source of the sound. Around the corner came Jenna but holding her arm was none other than Toby. They both walked down the hallway, Toby helping Jenna to her locker. Next to them stood Emily and Maya the first having a scared expression on her face. Emily and Maya started to make their way to where Spencer, Aria, and Nyx who were joined by Hanna. Emily split away from Mya and joined her friends.

"He's back, too? When did that happen?" Aria questioned grabbing Emily's arm.

"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive emails," Hanna said

"Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own-wait where's Nyx?" Spencer said finally noticing that their friend was missing.

All of the girls started to look around them but saw no sign of the leather clad girl.

"She was just here," Aria said

The four girls hear a knocking sound and turn around to see Nyx slightly crouched down behind a closed classroom door, tapping on the window.

Hanna rolls her eyes and goes to open the door.

"Seriously?" Hanna asked looking down at Nyx who was still in the crouched position.

"You can never be too careful, and I was right Toby was with her," Nyx said

"When did you move?" Spencer asked

"Oh, I ran as soon as I heard the tapping," Nyx said standing up.

Hanna was about to make another comment when a hand landed on her shoulder making the girls jump.

"Oh great. As if my day couldn't get any better," Nyx said sarcastically.

"Hanna," Willden said

"Cops on campus too," Aira said

"I just spoke with your principal, asked him if we could have a chat," Wilden said

"No, I have to get to class," Hanna said

"Don't worry. You've been excused. Let's go," Wilden said leading Hanna away.

Nyx lifted up her arm which still had the wrench in it and aimed it at Wilden's head, but it's quickly pulled down by Aria.

"Really?!" Aria said

"What. It's a small wrench I was just planning on giving him a concussion," Nyx said

"Let's save that for plan B. What is going on? Why just her?" Aria asked

"Probably thinks she's the easiest to crack," Emily said

"She is," Spencer said

"Whisper, whisper, whisper. Almost feels like Alison's still here," Jenna said walking

* * *

Nyx decided to put this morning's events behind her and enjoy her first class which was art.

She walked in with a happy smile but that was quickly wiped off when she spotted Toby on the other end of the class. Nyx feezed up on the spot when she made eye contact with him. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the teacher walked in.

Nyx quickly found a seat the furthest from Toby and faced forward. As the teacher took down attendance she could feel eyes staring at the back of her head, and peaked behind her. She quickly turned back around when she saw Toby staring at her.

" _This is gonna be a long day,"_ Nyx thought.

? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ? ﾟﾖﾌ

As soon as the bell rung Nyx sprinted out of the class and into the hallway where she saw Aria, Spencer, and Emily.

"What are you doing? Is that a new phone?" Spencer asked Aria

"Yeah, I'm checking my Kin. I'll just write on Hanna's wall from here," Aria explained

"If she's not answering texts, what makes you think she's checking Facebook?" Emily asked

"It's worth a try," Aria said

Nyx up to the group looking rather winded.

"Whats wrong with you?" Spencer asked noticing her friend's disheveled look.

"Toby is," Nyx said

"Did you run into him?" Spencer asked

"Worse, he's in my art class," Nyx said

"What's going on?" Hanna asked showing up.

"Oh the fact that the world just hates me," Nyx said

"And we've been trying to get ahold of you. What happened in there?" Aria asked

"Nothing, just the same old stupid questions," Hanna said

"You were in there for an hour, Hanna. What else did he ask?" Spencer asked

"Nothing. He just took a couple calls, and I just sat there, waiting for him to shut up," Hanna said, "Well, is he gonna question all of us alone now?" Aria asked

"Who knows? Look, let's do this at lunch, okay? I have to hit the ladies' before my next class," Hanna said before walking away.

"Is she being weird?" Spencer questioned

"She's being weird," Emily said

"Definitely weird," Nyx said

? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ? ﾟﾔﾧ?

As the day came to an end Nyx's endless bad luck seemed to get worst. Not only was Toby in her first class, but he was also in her last class, autobody. Her favorite class and she couldn't even enjoy it, with the boys constant stares. The day was finally over but Nyx had stayed a little after so she could actually enjoy her time in the school's auto shop. She was now heading to the girls locker to wash off all the dirt and grime before heading home. As she pushed the door open she heard what sounded like a yelp and then a banging sound.

"STOP!"

Nyx's eye's widened when she heard Emily's voice scream out. She ran into the locker room to see Ben holding Emily against a locker.

"HEY! RAAAGHHH!"

The next thing anyone knew Nyx had dropped her stuff and jumped onto Ben's back making him let go of Emily.

"What the hell!" Ben yelled

Nyx just kept a tight hold on Ben and attempted to hit him in the face. She couldn't get any good hits in while on his back. After a few seconds of struggling Ben threw Nyx into one of the lockers, making the girl scream out in pain and fall to the ground.

Before Ben could make his next move a fist comes out of nowhere and hits Ben square in the jaw. The person who had punched Ben was none other than Toby. The two boys were soon in a fist fight with Toby having the upper hand. Emily helped Nyx sit up who hissed in pain as she grabbed her back.

"That's enough! Okay? Stop," Emily said trying to break up the fight.

"Is this creep a friend of yours? Is he the reason you're acting like this?" Ben asked who was pushed up against a wall with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Ben, get over yourself, okay?" Emily said helping Nyx stand up and supporting some of her weight.

"Get over myself?" Ben asked

"It's done. We're over," Emily said turning away to walk out with Nyx.

Nyx pulled away from Emily and made her way over to Ben.

"What the fuc-!"

*BAM*

Nyx punched Ben right in the face and knocked him right onto his ass. She walked out with Emily holding her sore back, with Toby's eyes following them the whole way.

"I think you need to go to the nurse," Emily said

"Yeah me too," Nyx said

"Nice hit by the way," Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Nyx made her way home with an ice pack strapped to the back, luckily for her the hit to the back only left a bruise, a big nasty bruise.

"Nyx how was-what happened?!" Max exclaimed spotting the ice bag on her back.

"An asshole is what happened," Nyx said

"Meaning….?" Max questioned

"Someone thought they could handsy with Emily so I came to her rescue," Nyx said

"Let me see," Max said walking over.

Max lifts up Nyx's shirt and gasps.

"Nyx! That looks terrible," Max said

"Ahhh barely even hurts anymore," Nyx said

"It's already turning purple," Max said

"Yeah, bruises do that. Look I'm fine," Nyx pulled her shirt back down, "I've already taken some painkillers and it's been on ice for a while."

Max looks at her skeptically.

Nyx just smiles and starts to make her way upstairs, "Stop worrying. I've got a party I need to get ready for."

"Party? Nyx you need rest. You shouldn't be going to some party," Max said with concern in his voice.

"Sorry No can do I'm the DJ," Nyx said before she ran upstairs.

* * *

"Woooo keep it going!" Nyx said as she started a new song.

Noel had personally asked Nyx to DJ for his party and she happily obliged. She showed up early to set everything up. Good thing Noel's family was rolling around in plenty of money because that meant Nyx got to work with some high tech DJ equipment.

Nyx smiled and waved to her friends when she saw them all together in the crowd. Aria waved over to her to signal for her to come over. Nyx put up a finger telling her she'd be there in a second.

"Okay everyone I'm gonna take a short break," Groans from the crowd could be heard, "Haha don't be bitches. I'll be back," Nyx put on a set and made her way outside with her friends, minus Hanna.

"What's up?" Nyx asked her friends.

"You attacked Ben?" Aria asked

"Hey, he started it!" Nyx said

"That's not the point you could've gotten hurt," Aria said

"She did," Emily said

"Emily," Nyx said sharply.

"Let me see it," Spencer said

"Look its fin-,"

"Let me see it," Spencer said again with a more authoritative tone.

Nyx just sighs and turns around. She lifts up her shirt and the girls all gasp and jump back.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Nyx said

"Not as bad as it looks. Nyx your back is purple," Spencer said

"It barely even hurts," Nyx turns back around, "Besides I got the final punch in."

"Because Toby tackled him. What was Toby even doing in the girls' locker room?" Aria asked "Why are you shocked? Toby's a perv. We caught him peeping through the windows, watching us undress," Spencer said

"Alison's the one who saw him do that. We never did. Maybe he was following Nyx, " Emily said

"Oh yeah cause that's so much better," Nyx said

"What's up?" Hanna asked walking up to the group

"Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben after he attacked Nyx," Aria said

"Hey, he didn't attack me. If anything the fight was over Emily," Nyx sadi

"It wasn't over me. God. Look, he just... saved me along with Nyx," Emily explained

"For what, so Nyx would take him back?" Spencer said

"Ew," Hanna said imagining the two of them together.

"If we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?" Aria asked

"Uh, I was there. I would have told you," Nyx said

"Toby is not a good guy. He could be seriously dangerous. Especially since one of us broke up with him," Spencer said eyeing Nyx.

"Come on seriously, blame me for everything why dontcha," Nyx said pouting and crossing her arms

"If he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?" Emily asked

Spencer gets this surprised worried look on her face.

"Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?" Aria asked

"Guys, why don't we just, like chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we're alone," Hanna said looking around.

"I... don't even know what 'just us' means anymore," Aria said

"Yeah, uh... Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?" Hanna asked

Before anyone could answer Hanna was already leaving.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Why not?" Aria said with sarcasm

Aria throws away her drink and puts her purse on, "Where are you going?" Emily asked

"The gallery. I promised my mom," Aria said before she walked away.

As soon as she leaves Maya walks up with two cups in her hands, "Have you checked out the photobooth they've got in there?"

"No. Show me the booth," Emily said with a smile taking the cup from Maya as they both walk away.

All that was left was Nyx and Spencer.

"Look the set I left on is going to end soon, so tell me what's wrong," Nyx said

"Nothing-"

"Spencer we've known each other since we were kids. I know when something is bothering you," Nyx said

Spencer looks at hesitantly.

"Look I gotta get back to the music but we aren't done," Nyx said before leaving.

? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ? ﾟﾎﾧ

After an hour or two Nyx was deciding what next song to play when she see's Hanna run through the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Hanna?" Nyx questioned lowering her headphones.

She spots Mona chasing after her and follows as well. She runs out of the house to see Hanna getting into Sean's car.

"Hanna!" Nyx yells coming up behind Mona.

"Hanna! Hanna, what's up? Hanna! Wait, why are you taking Sean's car? Hanna!" Mona yelled

Hanna doesn't listen and just speeds down the road.

"What's happening?" Nyx asked worriedly

"I don't know?!" Moan said freaking out.

"Mona calm down. Look you just try to call Hanna and calm her down. I-I'll think of something," Nyx said

* * *

Yesterday was pretty rocky for everyone. The girls met up in the woods the next day like they said. Spencer was finally telling them what was bothering her last night.

"Alison wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Toby. Ali had something on him," Spencer explained

"Besides being a total perv who peeped in our windows?" Hanna asked

"Yeah, something way bigger, and she was threatening to tell everybody. That's why he took the fall for us. Nyx do you know anything. You were with him a lot," Spencer asked

"No, we were broken up by then, and I never knew any secrets then," Nyx said

"Why are you waiting until now to tell us?" Aria asked

"I don't know. Ali made me promise, and... I guess I was scared. I thought if we never talked about that night again, it would just go away," Spencer said

All of the girls started to make their way out of the forest.

"Well, it's not going away. Not unless we toss our phones and join the Navy," Hanna said

Nyx lifted her hand about to speak, "No," Hanna said

Nyx shut her mouth.

"Look, there's five of us and one freak sending messages. If we just talk to each other like this, I feel like it makes it easier to deal with everything," Emily

"I think Emily's right. There's way too many secrets. We shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day," Aria said

"You mean, like, somewhere in school?" Hanna asked

"No. In town. We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere. Wait, and you know what? Whoever did this to her, if they're still in Rosewood, we should make them look at it every day, too," Aria said

"Yeah, make them feel guilty," Nyx said

Hanna had a troubled look on her face catching Spencer's attention.

"What, you hate the idea?" Spencer asked

"No. No, I just... I had a rough night," Hanna said

The girls all jump and stop walking when they hear a rustle in the bushes near them.

"Not this time," Nyx said before running after the sound followed by the girls.

The girls all stop at a clearing and see nothing.

"Look," Hanna said pointing down.

"Is that yours?" Spencer asked

"Alison's," Aria said

On the ground laid a purple bracelet with Alison's name on it.


	5. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Can You Hear Me Now?**

All of the girls were gathered at the park.

"How bad did your mom bust you over wrecking Sean's car?" Emily said

"I did not wreck it, I damaged it. And, actually, everyone's being really mature about it," Hanna said

"Oh Hanna," Emily said

"There is no Oh, We're just being grown-ups, that's all," Hanna said

"If you wanted some revenge I could have helped you, Hanna. A wrench can do a lot more damage than people think," Nyx said

Aria decided that someone needed to cut in, "Okay, so the town is gonna put in a new bench, and we'll plant the flower beds, and there's gonna be a pathway of art tiles."

"Art tiles? Messages, pictures, memories of Alison?" Spencer asked

"A nice thing for Ali," Nyx said

"Oh, like little headstones," Hanna said

"Hanna!" Aria said

"What!" Hanna said

"We should each do a tile," Spencer said

"I've got plenty of tools to build something like a little sculpture," Nyx said

"You know for once I think you're on to something Nyx," Spencer said

"What'd ya mean for once," Nyx said raising an eyebrow.

"I've had Alison's bracelet since the day we found it in the woods, and I don't want the responsibility anymore," Hanna said digging through her bag and pulling out Ali's bracelet.

"I don't want it," Aria said

"One of you should take it I'm serious," Hanna said

Spencer quickly grabbed the bracelet from Hanna, "Look at you, a bunch of babies! There's nothing that "A" can say or do to get us into trouble without making trouble for herself."

"Are you sure it's a "her"?" Hanna asked

"She or he, it makes no difference," Spencer said before taking out her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked

"I will block all messages from people I do not know. Chat, SMS, email the total. Screw A. Voila, who's next?" Spencer said

Emily takes the computer next and starts doing the same thing. At this moment Mr. Fitz comes around the corner riding a bike.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with 'F'," Spencer said

"Hello, Mr. Fitz," Hanna and Nyx call out with a sly tone. Ezra waved at the girls before riding away.

"What form Mr. Fitz!" Spencer called out. Nyx high-fived Spencer with a proud smile.

Aria annoyed takes the computer quickly.

"There's some depth we preferred not to see on a bike and there are no other we love to see on a bike," Spencer said

"I do not want to see Mr. Glory on a bike," Hanna said

Nyx shivered quickly trying to erase the thought from her head, "Thnks a lot Hanna for putting that image in my head."

"I refuse to see Mr. Glory in motion, that says it all," Emily said

"Hanna! It's your turn," Aria said quickly dragging her attention from Mr. Fitz.

"You've talked to Ben?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Nothing to talk about," Emily said

"So it's really finished?" Aria asked

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Emily said

"Remember Em if he comes near you I can take him out for you," Nyx said as she took the computer from Hanna.

"Now A can no longer reach us," Hanna said

"You hear all these nice messages floating in areas all around us," Spencer said

"Yes, and none come from A," Hanna said

"And that's it's a very good thing," Spencer said

"Of course, it's a good thing. Out of mind, out of sight," Hanna said

As the girls look around as the wind blows towards them and a piece of paper blows to the girls. Aria is the first one to spot it and picks it up.

She turns it over and there's a photo of Alison with red writing on it: ' **Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead.** '

The girls stand up and look all around them with fearful looks. Nyx quickly snatches the paper from Aria and looks around. Nyx crumbles the paper.

"I won't fucking take this shit! If you wanna play this game come at me bitch!" Nyx yelled

Spencer grabs the shorter girl's shoulder and leads her away from the park, as Nyx continues to fume.

* * *

"Food, food, what to eat first," Nyx said sitting down next to Hanna in the school's cafeteria.

"Ohhh what do you've got there?" Hanna asked

"My dad is on his last night for his business trip so my other one packed me a delicious unhealthy lunch," Nyx said

The other girls join Hanna and Nyx. Spencer having a forlorn look.

"Hear," Nyx said sliding Spencer one of her cupcakes.

"I don't need this," Spencer said

"Yeah I think you do," Nyx said

"Spence, why didn't your folks take you to New York with your sister? I mean, you deserve some retail therapy too," Hanna said

"Not as much as Melissa," Spencer said biting into the cupcake, "Ooh, hot scarf, Em."

"Thanks," Emily said

"Is it new?" Spencer asked

"No," Emily said with a flustered expression.

Suddenly Hanna's phone started to ring making the girls jump.

"Go ahead, answer it. We know who it can't be from," Aria said

Hanna picks up her phone and a look of relief washed over her face, "It's my dad! Hey, dad." Hanna gets up from the table and walks out of the cafeteria.

"Has she even, like, talked to her dad since he walked out on them?" Aria questioned

"I don't know," Emily said

"Hey don't look at me. I have enough dad issues, remember I've got two of them," Nyx said

"Her father, it's one of those 'don't ask, don't tell' situations," Spencer said

"We shouldn't stare at her," Aria said

Aria's phone goes off and she picks it up.

"My brother's post just showed up on my loop," Aria said

"You added him as a favorite?" Spencer questioned

"Yeah. Moment of weakness," Aria said

"He's on mine too," Nyx said

All of the girls looked at her.

Nyx feels the stares on her as she's about to bite into her sandwich, "What?"

"Come one," Aria said as the girls get up and walk out of the cafeteria.

As they walk Nyx who was paying attention to her sandwich was bumped into someone.

"Sorry-"

"My fault," Toby said looking down at Nyx before walking away.

"I wonder if we just bumped into 'A.'" Aria said

"It doesn't matter, We're done with "A," right? Right," Spencer said

"Yeah. But I'm still staying out of Toby's way," Aria said

"Yeah, and Jenna," Nyx said

"I guess that's the safest thing to do," Emily said

? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ? ﾟﾓﾱ

The girls were gathered around Spencer and Nyx's locker. Hanna was explaining what she talked about with her father.

"He has to be in New England for a couple of weeks, but he's making a special trip out to see me," Hanna explained.

"That's that's great, Hanna," Aria said with an uncertain tone.

"What?" Hanna questioned picking up on Aria's tone.

"It's just, do you think he's out here because of the thing with Sean's car?" Emily questioned

"No, he's not. Look, I asked. Absolutely not. And besides, even if he was, at least he's still coming out to see me," Hanna said

"Spencer!" A voice yelled through the hallway.

"Mr. Sheldrake," Spencer said

"I was gonna tell you in class, but here you are. Remarkable job on the Russian history essay," He said handing Spencer her paper.

"Oh, thanks," Spencer said

"Very lucid presentation," Mr. Sheldrake said

"It's not really a new idea," Spencer said looking rather uncomfortable.

"I've submitted it for the Golden Orchid," Mr. Sheldrake said

Spencer's eyes go wide "You what?!"

"There's an honorarium. But you know the real upside to winning an essay competition like that is how it looks on your applications," Mr. Sheldrake said

"Wait, can we?" Spencer tried to say.

"We'll discuss the details after class," Mr. Sheldrake said before walking off.

"What's a golden orchid?" Hanna asked

"It's a national competition for historical writing," Nyx said

Everyone looked at Nyx again for the second time today.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I'm a gearhead not stupid," Nyx said

"More academic bling for Spencer," Emily said

The bell rings signaling it's time for the girls to go to their next class.

"Okay, see you later," Aria said as the girls dispersed.

* * *

Nyx made her way to Spencer's for some much needed therapeutic girl time. She walked into Spencer's kitchen carrying a box of cookies.

"I brought goodies," Nyx said with a sing-song voice.

"Good cause I need it," Spencer said immediately taking the box from Nyx and opening it, "Are these-?"

"Yup double chocolate chip mocha frappe cookies. I had my dad make them especially for you," Nyx said

"Have I ever told you you're the best," Spencer said

"Yeah, but you should say it more often," Nyx said with a smile.

"I wish I had a sister smart enough to steal papers from," Hanna said

"Using Melissa's paper was supposed to be a stopgap. If I ask Sheldrake to withdraw the essay, he'll know something's wrong," Spencer said

"Spencer, what makes you so sure you're going to win the competition?" Hanna asked

Nyx and Spencer turn to Hanna giving her a look.

"Oh, right. I forgot. It's in your DNA," Hanna said

The girls had made their way to Spencer's room. Hanna was currently knee deep in Spencer's closet trying to find the perfect outfit to wear when she see's her father.

"Here. Try this one," Spencer said handing Hanna a jacket.

"This has to be the perfect outfit. My dad hasn't seen me since I lost the weight," Hanna said

"That jacket's really not you," Nyx said

"Then it's perfect. Spencer. Nyx," Hanna asked facing the girls.

"What?" The two girls asked

"Have you peeked?" Hanna asked

"We blocked whoever it was, and that's it," Spencer said

"Yeah, if that bitch or bastard want to mess with me it's gonna be head on," Nyx said

"United front, remember?" Spencer said

"No, no, yeah, I know. I just wondered if you guys peeked," Hanna asked

"No," Spencer said

"Nope," Nyx said

"Yeah. Me neither," Hanna said

Nyx looked down at her phone, "Hey you guys I gotta go."

"Go where?" Spencer questioned

"To a meeting bye!" Nyx said leaving.

* * *

Nyx was sitting at the Rose Grille, waiting for a certain someone.

"Nyx, hey!" Garrett said walking into the restaurant and sitting next to Nyx, "I'm really sorry I'm late."

Nyx looks down at her phone, "You're actually right on time."

"So big time police officer tell me how things are going," Nyx said with a smile.

Garrett smiles at Nyx as they order their meals and start talking.

After the date

"So I had a good time," Nyx said as Garrett opened the door for her.

"Me too I'm glad we were able to catch up. Maybe we could do this again," Garrett said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah I'd like that," Nyx said

The two smile at each other before Nyx walks away. Garrett watches her walkway she makes down to the corner of the street before turning back. She runs up to Garrett and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Garrett smiles with a tint of red on his cheek.

"Call me," Nyx said before running back down the street.

* * *

 _ **School**_

A new day arrived in Rosewood and the girls were once again back at school.

"Where'd your dad take you?" Emily asked

"Jolly Roger's," Hanna answered

"What, the lame amusement park?" Aria said

"Okay, it is not lame. We didn't go on the tilt-a-whirl. We walked around and talked. And I told him about what's going on," The girls all looked at Hanna, their faces saying everything that's going on, "Some of what was going on, and he listened. He wants to take me to a real dinner tonight. He said he has something to tell me. I don't know, I think he wants to spend more time with me. I mean, maybe summers in Maryland."

"Seriously?" Emily asked

"Would you go?" Aria asked

"Well, I wouldn't move away, not forever. I don't want to leave my mom alone, but I would like to see my dad more," Hanna said

"Wow," Spencer said

"Good for you," Nyx said

* * *

"Been there, done that, messed around I'm having fun; don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet-"

Nyx was listening to music while doing her homework, or at least pretending to do her homework.

"This time baby I'll be bulletproof," Nyx sung.

*SLAM*

Nyx took out one of her earphones when she heard the front door slam close.

"Dad?!" Nyx yelled out.

She walked to her door and opened it, "Dad?!" When she received no answer she crept her way downstairs.

"It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home."

Nyx let out the breath she was holding when she saw Max wrapping his arms around Cypress.

"What no hug for me?" Nyx questioned coming downstairs.

"Nyx hey honey. Come on in," Cypress said opening his arms.

Nyx walked up to her father's and joined them in a group hug.

"Now, what's for dinner?" Cypress asked

"I made your favorite," Max said placing a kiss on Cypress cheek.

Cypress follows Max to the kitchen, Nyx was about to follow them when her cellphone rings.

Come over it's important - Spence

"Nyx you coming?" Cypress asked

"Yeah uhm actually that was Spence she wants me to come over," Nyx said

"Again? Weren't you just over there last night?" Max questioned

"Yeah but Spence is still going through some hard stuff she needs her friends," Nyx explained

"Okay, well I'll make sure to save you some leftovers," Max said

"Yeah thanks," Nyx said

Nyx was about to walk upstairs when her phone goes off again.

* * *

 _ **Spencer's house**_

"What are we gonna do about 'A'? I mean, he or she or it hasn't stopped. They're calling radio stations, making dedications, What do we do now?" Hanna asked

"I don't know, Hanna," Spencer said

"Well, it was your idea to shut her out," Hanna said

"And everybody went along with it," Spencer said

"I still don't regret it," Nyx said

"United we stand, Great," Hanna said

Hanna looks over to a potted plant and see's it broken with dirt over the counter.

"Spencer, Nyx, Somebody's been in the house," Hanna said

Spencer took off running upstairs, "Alison's bracelet!"

Spencer makes it to her room and starts digging through drawers, she pulls out Ali's bracelet making the girls look at each other.

*GASP*

All of the girls jump back when they look up at Spencer's mirror.

 **It won't be that easy bitches - A**

"Call Emily and Aria," Nyx said

In a few minutes, the other two arrive to be greeted with words scrawled out on Spencer's mirror in red lipstick.

"Is that jungle red?" Hanna questioned walking closer to the mirror.

"Alison's color," Emily said

? ﾟﾒﾄ? ﾟﾒﾄ


	6. Reality Bites Me

**Reality Bites Me**

The girls were all gathered at Spencer's house. They all had spent the night after the whole mirror thing, they thought it would be a good idea to stick together. They were all in the kitchen looking at Aria who was holding a letter in her hands. A, had sent a letter to her mother revealing that her father had an affair.

"A sent this letter to my mom," Aria said re-reading over the letter.

"You know it's not your fault, right? It's your dad's mistake, totally," Emily said

"No, it is my fault," Aria said

"Stop it. No, it's not, Aria," Nyx said helping Spencer pull out food.

"You did not hook up with her and then ask your kid to cover for you," Spencer said setting down a bowl.

"Ali said I should've told my mom right after it happened," Aria said

"Ali? Alison knew?" Emily asked

"Yeah, she was with me," Aria said

"So, Alison saw this Meredith person?" Spencer asked

"Meredith? Her name is Meredith. Ew. That's not even a cute girl name. I'm seeing big pores and mousy roots," Hanna said

"Hanna, I think it's a little too soon to joke," Spencer said a little lowly.

"I'm sorry, but if you're gonna cheat, you might as well do it with somebody who deep-conditions her hair occasionally," Hanna said

"Here, put something in your mouth besides your foot," Nyx said handing Hanna a bagel.

"I'm sorry. Okay? Look, all I'm saying is that when my dad left, laughing sometimes helped. So did crying," Hanna said

"My father hasn't left, guys. I mean, this happened over a year ago," Aria said she looked around at their friends and saw the downcast looks of them. All of them avoiding eye contact with her, "You think he's gonna leave?" She asked

"Look, whatever happens, we're here for you," Emily said

A wave of silence went over the friends.

"Thank you guys for staying here. I couldn't have been here alone," Spencer said breaking the silence.

"When's your family getting back?" Hanna asked

"This afternoon right?" Nyx asked

"Yeah," Spencer said

"Weren't you gonna clean off the mirror before they get here?" Aria asked

Spencer had a scared look on her face.

"Want me to come with? We should all go," Emily said

"Yeah, I'll grab the cleaning stuff," Nyx said going through the cabinet.

"Uh, yeah, you know what? It doesn't take five of us to clean a mirror, so why don't you four go, and I'll just wait here," Hanna said

"Fine, Ok. You stay down here. Alone," Aria said with a smirk.

"But make sure you lock the door," Emily said smirking too.

"Great," Hanna stood up quickly, "You spray, I'll wipe."

As the girls went upstairs they heard Hanna's phone ring. They all paused and looked at the girl who pulled out her phone.

"Well, the creature's back," Hanna said looking down at her phone, "We should've never unblocked our phone's."

 **Ever wonder what's going on when your back is turned? - A**

"Open the attachment," Emily said

Hanna opened the attachment sent to her and it was video. She pressed play and it showed them from last night.

"That's us! Was that shot from inside your closet?" Arai asked

All of the girls looked up the stairs with worried looks.

"A was watching us," Spencer said

Nyx's eyes narrowed, "I'm gonna find out the fuck how." She ran up the stairs with her friends following.

Nyx cautiously opened the door to Spencer's room with the girls huddled behind her. She made her way to the closet and took a deep breath before swiftly opening the doors.

"Ah!"

All the girls jumped back and shrieked when a bag fell from the inside.

Aria noticed something and bent down, "Guys. Check it out." She held up a tube of lipstick, she opened it and twisted it up to reveal a deep red color. She smeared the color onto the back of her hand and then walked over to the mirror. She held her hand up to the mirror comparing the two colors and it was a perfect match.

* * *

This morning could not have gotten off to a worse start. The girls all made their way home to get ready for school.

Nyx was busy doing her makeup when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," She yelled still looking in the mirror.

The door opened just as Nyx was putting on her lipstick. Even though she was facing the opposite direction the door she could see who had entered her room because of the mirror.

"What the hell!" Nyx yelled

"That some language you've got there. Your fathers allow that?" Wilden asked

"Who the fuck cares about my language how the hell did you get in this house?" Nyx asked clearly angry.

"I am family," Wilden said

"Much to our displeasure," Nyx said crossing her arms.

"Ah, now that's not nice. Is there anything wrong with an uncle coming to visit his niece," Wilden asked

"Well when said uncle is integrating said niece and her friends and said uncle has always been an asshole nearly all of the niece's life then yeah it's a problem," Nyx said

"This isn't about the case. I just wanted to see you," Wilden said

"Riiighhhhhtt," Nyx said raising an eyebrow.

Nyx stood up from her desk and grabbed her bag.

"I've got school," Nyx said

"I'll drive you," Wilden said

"No thanks," Nyx said

"I wasn't asking," Wilden said

"And I'm not listening," Nyx said narrowing her eyes.

Wilden glared back at Nyx and the two had a stare down. They made the same face at each other doing a silent battle of wills.

* * *

"Well we're here," Wilden said

"Finally," Nyx said grabbing her bag and getting ready to open the car's door.

Somehow Wilden had ended up driving Nyx to school, much to the girl's displeasure. She was standing her ground until she saw that her motorcycle had a flat and both of her father's cars were gone.

"How about-"

*SLAM*

Nyx cut off Wilden by quickly getting out of the car and promptly slamming the door. She spotted Spencer and quickly ran over to her friend.

"What was-"

"Don't question just walk," Nyx said quickly moving her and Spencer into school.

Wilden just sat in his car watching Nyx walkaway. When the girl was out of his sight he finally pulled out from the school.

Spencer and Nyx met the rest of their friends at their lockers.

"You cannot seriously think that a blind girl broke into my house. That would take a lot more than a talking GPS," Spencer said to Aria.

"Well, I didn't say that Jenna was alone," Aria said

"Let's no go to the Toby place, okay?" Emily said

"Yeah, please you guys," Nyx said

"Why not? You guys think her guide dog left behind his lipstick?" Aria said

"Yeah, do you want to ask what your lab partner was doing last night? You know, maybe he took a break from sitting on his porch pulling the heads off of squirrels," Spencer said

"Gross Spence," Nyx said

"Spencer!" A teacher came up to Spencer holding an envelope, "Sorry, ladies, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I hope you're as proud of your friend as I am. Congratulations. My instincts were right. This just makes it official." He said handing the envelope to Spencer and walking away.

"What's that about?" Aria asked

"An essay contest," Spencer said with a nervous tone.

"Wait, did you win it? Aren't you gonna at least open the envelope?" Emily asked

"Why should she? She wins an award for waking up," Hanna said

Spencer gives off a nervous smile just as the bell rings. All of the girls split up heading to their individual classes.

* * *

Nyx made her way to her art class and sat down in the very front avoiding the eyes of a certain someone.

"Okay, class today we are going to be working on our first group project."

The class let out various groans hearing the teacher say this.

"Calm down everyone, you're gonna need to know how to work together in the future. Now I've divided you've into random pairs. In this project, you're going to create a portrait of your partner but it can not be a sketch of the person's face. This portrait has to be abstract representation of how you see the person. The groups are Stevens and Johnson, Tracy and Holmes, Crenshaw and Morgan, Cavanaugh, and Wilden…"

Nyx's eye's widened and she quickly turns her head around to look back at Toby. When they lock eyes she quickly turns back with a panicked look on her face.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Nyx screamed in her head.

* * *

The art class ends and Nyx tries her best to pack up her supplies so that she can run out.

"Remember class this project is due in two weeks!" The teacher shouted over the teens.

Nyx shoved the rest of her stuff in her bag and threw it over her shoulder and was about to jump out of her seat but stopped when Toby stood in front of her.

The two stared at each other silent. Nyx fidgeted in her seat and looked everywhere but at Toby.

"Soooooo….." Nyx said

Toby doesn't say anything but just stared at Nyx making her even more nervous.

"We should meet up sometime to work," Nyx pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, "here's my number-"

"I remember it," Toby said cutting Nyx off.

Nyx reels back and looks at Toby who gives Nyx one more gaze before walking out of the class.

Nyx watches him leave and lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Fuck," Nyx said quietly to herself resting her head in her hands.

* * *

"And now I have to spend two weeks working with him on this project!" Nyx yelled

"Nyx calm down," Spencer said

"Calm down! I can't calm down!" Nyx said

Nyx keeps ranting on and Spencer rolls her eyes before pulling out one of the candies her dad had given to her. She unwraps it and shoves it into her friend's mouth shutting her up immediately.

"Mmmm that's good," Nyx said losing her train of thought.

"Better?" Spencer asked

"A little," Nyx said

"Look, my dad and I are going to the country club, why don't you come," Spencer said

"Hmmm luxury pools, fancy food, and spa's….let me grab my coat," Nyx said

* * *

Nyx was lounging on a chair sipping a colorful drink watching Spencer practice her serves.

"Doing great!" Nyx yelled lifting up her drink.

Spencer just smirked at her friend and rolled her eye's.

Nyx went back to sipping her drink when one of the workers came up next to her to change out the towels. She was about to tell him that he didn't have to do so but stopped when she spotted that his eyes were all on Spencer. A smile appeared on Nyx's face as she sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Whoa. Good serve," He said

Spencer stopped serving and turned around smiling at the guy.

"Listen, hate to interrupt, be we're kind of closed. I was supposed to shut down the courts like ten minutes ago," He told Spencer.

"Seriously? Um, can you just give me another five minutes?" Spencer asked

"Are you practicing for a tournament or something?"

"No, um. No, it's just a friendly game of doubles with my dad and some guests," Spencer explained.

"Well, you and I have very different ideas of what's friendly. That's an angry serve," He told Spencer.

Nyx snickered behind her hand trying to stay quiet.

"Well, it's been a long week. Kind of been storing it up," Spencer said

"A strong slice is only half the battle. You've got to kill it on the return, too," He said

"Well, I'm just warming up," Spencer said with a smile. She turns around and grabs a ball and does a serve.

* * *

Nyx opened the front door to her house. She was feeling pretty realized after her time at the club with Spencer.

"Helllllooo I'm home," Nyx yelled through the house.

She got no response as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Anyone home?" Nyx questioned. She walked over to the fridge and was about to open it when she spotted a note on the fridge door.

Nyx pulled it off, "Nyx, went out for a much-needed date night/morning won't be back until tomorrow love your fathers. PS there's some lasagna in the fridge for dinner." Nyx read

Nyx just smiled at her father's antics and opened the fridge seeing the lasagna her dad left.

Nyx made her way upstairs and turned on some music while she got into the shower.

" _It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time it's tricky!"_

*BANG BANG*

Nyx spotted singing as she heard a noise come from downstairs. She stuck her head out of the shower and her eye's narrowed when she heard the noise again.

She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She ran downstairs when she heard the sound of something shattering. As she made her way downstairs she saw nothing but jumped when she heard a thump on the side of the house.

"What the hell?" Nyx said

She tightened the towel around her and ran outside.

"What the hell!" Nyx shouted

Outside of Nyx's house was two men fighting on her front lawn.

"What the hell?! Stop!" Nyx yelled

The two men kept rolling around on the front lawn until the larger figure pushed off the smaller figure. Nyx ran in between the two putting her arms up creating a barrier.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nyx yelled she looked up to see her uncle. "Are you fucking kidding me! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to discuss some business with my brother when I saw this one lurking outside your window," Wilder said pointing at the other figure.

Nyx turned her head to see the other figure wearing a black hoodie. The person reached up and took off the hood revealing their face.

"Garrett?" Nyx questioned

"You know this guy?" Wilden asked

"Yeah, he's um a friend. What are you doing here?" Nyx asked Garrett.

"I came to see if you wanted to go out-"

"Then why did I see you peeking through the window?!" Wilden said angrily.

Nyx gave Garrett the same look her uncle did, showing off how much they actually look alike.

"Listen Nyx, I came to your house and rung the doorbell. When you didn't answer I called your phone. When you didn't answer that either I got worried since I saw your bike in the front but your dad's cars were gone. I only went to look through the window so I could check and make sure you were fine," Garrett explained.

"Like we're gonna believe that," Wilden said

"It's the truth!" Garrett retorted.

"You know I didn't think the police force hired peeping Toms," Wilden said

"Hey! Listen you ass-!"

"Enough!" Nyx said interrupting the argument. She turned to Wilden, "You can go home."

"What about-?"

"Dad's not home their out on a date night. So there's no business for you here," Nyx said

Wilden gave Nyx a blank look before turning his gaze on Garett. He gave the younger officer a glare before walking off and getting in his car.

"And you," Nyx said turning to Garrett, "Come inside."

Garrett let out of relieved smile then finally noticed what the girl was wearing, "Nice outfit."

A pink tint came to Nyx's face as she tightened the towel around her, "Shut up, before I leave you outside, and call Wilden back."

Nyx led Garrett inside the house. She led him to the kitchen and had him sit down.

"Wait here while get dressed," Nyx said turning around to go upstairs.

"But I like the towel!" Garrett called out.

Without turning around Nyx flipped him off before heading upstairs.

After a few minutes, Nyx came back down wearing a striped cardigan and some joggers. She walked into the kitchen where Garrett was waiting patiently.

"Nyx I-"

"Shhhhh," Nyx said cutting him off.

She went over to the fridge and pulled out the lasagna.

"What are you doing?" Garrett asked

"Well you wanted to have dinner together so we're gonna have dinner together," Nyx said turning on the oven.

Garrett smiled at the girl and got up helping her prep the meal.

As they night went on Nyx and Garrett had a fun time, talking and laughing just enjoying each others company. When the meal was finished Nyx walked Garett to the door.

"We should do this again," Garrett said

"Yeah but next time how about we don't start the evening off with you fighting my uncle," Nyx said

"That would be good, Garrett said.

The two stood in the doorway staring at each other. Garrett cupped Nyx's cheeks in his hands and slowly brought their lips together. Nyx gingerly returned the kiss wrapping her arms arounds Garrett's neck. Before the kiss could get more heated Nyx pulled away. Garrett had a smile on his face while Nyx had a shy smile. He dropped his hands to her waist before giving her another soft kiss.

"I'll call you," Garrett said pulling away.

"Yeah, sounds good," Nyx said

Garrett left and Nyx closed the door behind him. She smiled to herself before going back to her room.

*Ping*

Nyx picked up her phone hearing that she got a message.

 **Kissing a cop. I guess parents have the same taste in men - A**

"What the hell does that mean?" Nyx said

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Nyx said over the phone.

Nyx was walking down the street on her way to the dance studio.

"Yes, Hanna said Jenna was in the same doctor's office and she was putting on Alison's lipstick," Spencer said

"Alison's Lipstick leaves a note on your mirror the same time she's wearing it, can you say suspicious," Nyx said

"Hanna's gonna try and find out what she's seeing the doctor for," Spencer said

"Good, time to uncover that conniving little sneaks secrets," Nyx said

"Are you okay you seem a little more aggravated than usual," Spencer said

"Well I got another text from you know who," Nyx said

"What did it say?" Spencer asked

"Kissing a cop. I guess parents have the same taste in men," Nyx said

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked

"Honestly, no clue I mean both my dad's say they love a man in uniform but I don't think that's what the message meant," Nyx said

"Yeah, probably no. Wait kiss a cop, did you kiss a cop?" Spencer asked

"Garrett may have been over at my house last night and he may have had dinner, and he may have kissed me before he left," Nyx said

"Oooooo, going for a boy in blue huh?" Spencer said teasingly.

"Oh shut up. How's your club boy huh?" Nyx said back teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer said

"Suuure you don't. I-"

Nyx stopped talking when she walked by the grill and looked in the window. Sitting at a table was Toby with Emily. Nyx stood there with a stunned expression seeing the two laugh and eat.

"Nyx, hey you still there?" Spencer said

Spencer's voice knocked Nyx out of her stupor, "Uh, yeah. I-I've gotta get to practice I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Spencer said warily.

Nyx hung up the phone and looked back at the two one more time before hurrying down the street.


	7. There's No Place Like Homecoming

**There's No Place Like Homecoming**

Nyx was pacing around her room her thoughts running wild.

"Why was Emily hanging out wit Toby? I know they have a class together but they were out at the grill, not the library. Oh God does Emily like him? OH GOD! Does Toby like her?!"

*PING*

Nyx's rambling and pacing were stopped by the sound of her phone. She walks over and picks up unlocking it to see the new message.

 **Seems like Emily is a selfish bitch and selfish bitches need to be dealt with - A**

Nyx looked down a little worriedly at the phone. There was no way Emily would do this to her. Emily wouldn't go after Toby after what she and Toby went through.

*DING DONG*

Nyx jumped up when she heard the doorbell ring. She made her way downstairs and went to answer the door praying that it wasn't her uncle again. Nyx swung the door open but saw no one there. She went to take a step outside to look around but pulled her foot back when she stepped on something.

Nyx bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a large envelope addressed to her. She looked around outside more but no sign of anyone, she narrowed her eyes and went inside. She made her way to the kitchen table and sat down before opening the envelope.

"Holy shit!" Nyx said in surprise covering her mouth.

Falling out of the letter was a picture of Emily but she was kissing the new girl Maya.

"Wow, I did not see that coming. Hmmm I never even picked up that vibe from Emily either," Nyx said

She reached into the envelope and pulled out a letter.

 **See how she already has someone and is going after your ex, friends don't do that only bitches do. She needs to be taught a lesson. Inside the envelope is another letter. Mail the letter to her father and give the picture to her mother and expose her for the lying bitch she is. - A**

Nyx stared down at the letter a blank expression on her face, then she looked down at the envelope without even seeing what else is in there she puts the picture back into the envelope but tucks the letter back into her pocket. She makes her way over to the garage with the envelope in hand.

She opens the garage door to the outside and goes back in pulling out a metal trash can.

She holds up the envelope in the air as if she was presenting it to someone and waves it around for a few moments. Then she pulls out a lighter and proceeds to ignite the envelope and all of its contents.

She smiles satisfied as she drops the envelope into the metal trash can letting the fire consume the rest of the blackmail.

*PING*

 **You shouldn't have done that. You're gonna pay now. - A**

"Bring it bitch," Nyx said

* * *

Nyx along Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were now at Aria's house. For some reason, Aria has been held up in her room in a bad mood so the girls were gonna go fix whatever was wrong. The girls made their way to Aria's room where said girl was laying down on her bed with earphones in.

"Hey," Spencer said walking up to Aria and pulling out an earbud.

"What are you doing?" Aria questioned rolling over.

"An intervention," Hanna said

"We brought takeout," Nyx said holding up the food.

"And rag mags," Emily said putting the magazines on Arai's bed.

"But you cannot have any of those until you get out of these sweats," Hanna said

"What's wrong with these?" Aria asked sitting up.

"Nothing...Except they're starting to graft to your skin," Spencer said

"Well, they're comfy," Aria said

"So are mom jeans and platform flip-flops," Hanna said

"Plus, how are we gonna help you choose a homecoming dress if you don't try some on for us?" Emily said

"That's easy. I'm not going," Aria said surprising everyone.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Hanna said

"You can't just not go," Spencer said

"Yeah, isn't there some unwritten law that you can't not go," Nyx said

"What are you doing instead?" Emily asked

"I don't know. I guess I'll just read these and then inhale a gallon of chunky monkey," Aria said sadly.

"Hey, look, cutting yourself off from the rest of your life is not gonna help your parents. And besides, they still might work it out," Spencer said

"They're barely speaking to each other," Aria said

"People get angry. They blow up. Doesn't mean it's over," Emily said

"Emily, they didn't blow up over her dad missing their anniversary. He slept with one of his students," Hanna said

Nyx smacked Hanna's arm giving her a look.

"Sorry," Hanna said

"I'm just saying things can look over on Friday, and by Monday all is forgiven. Some things just take time," Emily said

"Yeah, maybe," Aria said

"Okay, so you're coming!" Spencer said as her and Nyx forced Aria out of the bed.

"Come on!" Nyx said

"God... I'll think about it," Aria said

"If you're not coming, can you at least cast an absentee ballot?" Hanna asked

Everyone looked at their blonde friend.

"What? I need her vote," Hanna said

"Hanna, stop already! You've got homecoming queen locked down," Spencer said

"Really? You can rig the election?" Hanna questioned

"Sorry, I have enough to do already, thanks. I'm head of the committee, half of which is out sick with the flu, so I'll be restocking the ice and refilling the hummus bowl...And trying to look cute for my first official date," Spencer said

"With Alex?" Emily questioned with a smile.

"Ooooo Alex," Nyx said in a sing-song voice with a smile.

"Wait, you're bringing him to homecoming? So, this is real!" Aria said

"Look at her blush!" Hanna said

"Stop!" Spencer said with a smile.

"Damn! Now I have to come," Aria said

"Seriously, you guys, he's not gonna know anybody there, so can you just do your best to make him feel included?" Spencer asked

"No, we were planning on freezing him out," Hanna said

"Alright, moving on. Em, who are you gonna bring?" Spencer asked

Nyx tensed up hearing that thinking back to what happened earlier this morning.

"I think I'm gonna go stag," Emily said

"I will, too," Aria said

"Why don't you guys come together? Oh, you'd make such a cute couple," Spencer said

"How did I just go from wearing mom jeans to being Samantha Ronson?" Aria said

Everyone except Emily chuckles.

"Who cares who anyone goes to this thing with? I mean, it's just a dance. You should bring someone who you have fun with," Hanna said

"I might want to go with someone. I just don't want people thinking it means more than it does," Emily said

"Are you and Ben back together?" Spencer asked

"No. No, of course not," Emily said shooting down the idea quickly.

"Thank god for that. You can do so much better than him," Nyx said reaching for some food.

"So...who's the mystery dude?" Aria asked

"I'm starving," Hanna said preventing Emily from answering.

"Soooo Nyx who are you gonna bring?" Aria asked

"Hmm?" Nyx questioned looking up with a noodle hanging out her mouth.

"Gross Nyx," Spencer said

Nyx swallowed her food, "I don't know, maybe I'll go stag too."

"Oh come on what about a certain boy in blue you've spending a lot of time with?" Spencer asked slyly.

The girls giggled at that making Nyx flush with embarrassment.

"Garrett and I haven't really established what we are and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to spend his night hanging around a bunch of high schoolers," Nyx said

"Oh come on he's only like three years older than us," Hanna said

"Yeah it wasn't that long ago he was in high school," Emily said

Before Nyx could reply Hanna got a strange look on her face as she opened her fortune cookie. Her strange expression caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong? Bad fortune?" Emily asked

"Yeah, Confucius says stop being such a drama queen," Spencer said

"Lions and tigers and bitches, oh my! There's no place like homecoming. See you there. - A," Hanna read out loud.

All of the girls pause eating looking worried. Spencer reaches over and grabs the bag of fortune cookies and opens one seeing the same message. She proceeds to frantically open all the cookies seeing the same message printed on each slip of paper.

After the whole cookie nightmare, the girls had lost their appetites and decided to call it a wraps for now. As the girls were leaving Aria's house Nyx stopped Emily.

"Hey Em's walk with me talk with me," Nyx said hooking her arms in Emily.

"Okay," Emily said used to Nyx's strange personality.

The two made their way over to a secluded area.

"What do you need?" Emily asked

Nyx doesn't say anything but digs into her purse and pulls out a folded letter and hands it to Emily.

"Read it," Nyx said

Emily unfolds the paper and proceeds to read the contents. As her eyes shift down the page you can see the look of horror appear on her face.

"Nyx I-!"

Nyx holds up her hand stopping Emily from talking, "You don't have to say anything. I already took care of it, I just wanted to let you know since this involved you. Also, I wanted you to be the one to destroy the last piece of blackmail," Nyx said pulling out a lighter.

A wave of relief washes over Emily, "Thank you so much." Emily said wrapping her friend in a hug.

"Em you're one of my best friends I wouldn't do anything to hurt you and I'll hurt those who try to hurt you," Nyx said laughing, "Besides you wouldn't go out with Toby."

Emily let out a nervous chuckle not looking at Nyx.

"Now how about we burn this," Nyx said

"Sounds good," Emily said

* * *

Nyx was home in the workroom where she was finishing up some homecoming designs for Spencer since the poor girl was swamped. As she was working she heard the front door open and heard giggling. Nyx smiled when she heard the happy sounds of her father's returning home.

"Well looks like someone had a good time," Nyx said coming in the room.

"We sure did. That was a much-needed break," Max said

"Yeah well next time tell me earlier so I can plan ahead," Nyx said

"What?" Cypress questioned

"Oh it's nothing it's just that the grumpy old uncle came by for a visit and was looking for you," Nyx said

The smiles on Cypress and Max's face drop making Nyx worried.

"Is everything okay?" Nyx asked

"Yes everything's fine sweetie," Max said

"It's just you guys seemed to be a little more on edge ever since Uncle Darren's been coming around. Which by the way why has he been coming around so often? You guys aren't included in some type of crime are you?" Nyx questioned

"No honey nothing like that, just two brothers working out a petty argument that's years old, you just so happened to be unfortunately caught in the middle," Cypress said

"Greeeaaattt. He's so immature I can't believe he can't let things go," Nyx said

Nyx was about to leave and go back to the work room but stopped when she heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Max said

The man opened the door slit light to peek outside. He said a few words and then turned back to Nyx and Cypress with a large smile on his face.

"Nyx I think there's someone here to see you," Max said

Nyx raises an eyebrow and walks over to the door. When she looks outside she's surprised to see Garrett standing at the door and he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

She's about to say something but stops when she sees her father's standing at the door watching. She rolls her eyes and steps outside closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here and are those Tiger Lilies?" Nyx asked

"Yeah they are, they're your favorite right?" Garrett questioned

"Yeah they are," Nyx said

"I heard that Rosewood High's Homecoming is coming up," Garrett said

"Yeah it is," Nyx said

"And I was hoping you didn't already have a date," Garrett said

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Nyx questioned a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah I am," Garrett said with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't think this would happen. I kind of thought you would think you were a little too mature for high school homecomings," Nyx said

"Well I don't care about homecoming I just care about you," Garrett said

"Awwwww."

Nyx flushed and banged on the door behind her hearing her father's gush.

"That's really sweet. If you can put up with a night of teen angst I'd love to go with you," Nyx said

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight," Garrett said

He hands Nyx the flowers and gives her a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

Nyx smiles and goes back inside seeing her father's right there smiles on their faces.

"You two are ridiculous," Nyx said

"Our little Harmonia's growing up," Cypress said

"Oh God, please don't use that name," Nyx said

"So what are you gonna wear to impress your new man?" Max said sliding up to his daughter.

"Well….I don't know since I haven't picked out my dress yet," Nyx said

"*GASP* Unacceptable young lady," Max picks up his car keys, "We are going shopping right now."

"Now?!" Nyx questioned

"Now! This is a shopping emergency. Dress, heels, makeup, oh your hair. Cypress!" Max said

"Already on it, calling Fran and getting her an appointment," Cypress said

"As I said before you two are ridiculous," Nyx said with a smile.

"Yes but you love us. Now let's go find you the perfect outfit," Max said pulling Nyx out the door.

* * *

Nyx was now holding a drill and was wearing her tool belt. She was currently putting together one of the many booths needed for Spencer and the Homecoming. Spencer was running around trying to get everything ready so Nyx volunteered her services to building the booths, since this was kinda of her area of expertise. Nyx was walking by a boy who was using a large staple gun to put a sign on a booth.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Nyx said

The boy looked back at Nyx, "Uhh putting up the sign?"

"No your not. Do you want the sig to fall off and hit someone on the head," Nyx exclaimed

"Uhhhh…."

"You don't use a staple gun for something that weighs that much, here," Nyx hands the boy her drill," Use a drill and six-inch screws. Also if you break my drill I break you."

Nyx continued to run around inspecting each booth making sure they were being built properly. She stopped when she stopped a familiar face.

"Well hello there. Looking for Spencer?" Nyx asked crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Alex asked

"She's inside," Nyx said

"Thanks," Alex said going inside.

Nyx smiled and continued to walk around.

*PING*

Nyx pulled out her phone and opened the message.

" **Get ready bitch. You won't reveal Emily's secret then I'll reveal yours." - A**

Nyx looked down at the message a little worried.

* * *

Nyx took out a heavy nervous breath. With the whole Jenna thing, Toby thing, and A thing, she didn't know if she would be up for a dancer but she had a date and her dad's worked really hard to get her ready.

Nyx looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. Her father's decided that a silver gown would work best with her hair color. Her dress had a diamond silver top that was strapless, and flowed down to a skirt that reached her feet. She a long slit on the side of her dress that stopped right at the top of her tigh.

She wore matching silver strap heels, which looked extra nice thanks to her fresh pedicure. She had her hair up in an elegantly curled side bun, which was rather interesting since the bun was white due to her dyed tips.

Nyx took a deep breath in, "Okay you can do this. Yeah, I can do this, I've been through much worse. Just relax and enjoy the night and if you're lucky you'll be shoving you hell up A's as-"

"Nyx! A handsome man is here to see you!" Max yelled upstairs.

"I'll be there in a second," Nyx called back.

Nyx gave one final look in the mirror. She gave herself a smile and nodded her head.

Nyx made her way downstairs and was immediately greeted with the flash of a camera.

"Dad!" Nyx said smiling.

"What this is your first official dance. I need to make sure the moments last," Cypress said

Nyx rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way downstairs.

She made her way out the front of the door followed by her cameraman.

Nyx smiled when she saw the Garret at the door. He wore a black suit with a white tie.

"You look nice," Nyx said

"And you look-wow,' Garrett said

"Thanks," Nyx said with a smile.

*SNAP*

The two pull apart from each other when the flash goes off.

"Sorry," Cypress said sheepishly.

Nyx rolls her eyes again but still has her smiles on her face.

"Shall we?" Garrett asked holding his arm out.

"We shall," Nyx responded hooking arms.

* * *

"Wow this is much nicer than my homecoming," Garrett said

"Well, you didn't have Spencer," Nyx said

"But, we did have Melissa," Garrett rebutted

"True," Nyx said

Garrett and Nyx made their way to the punch bowl where they saw Hanna who looked rather down.

"Hey, Hanna, you okay. I mean the future Homecoming Queen should be smiling," Nyx said

"Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking," Hanna said

"Uhm...you know Garrett," Nyx said

"Yeah we've met….at the station," Hanna said

An awkward silence washed over them.

"Hehe, well how about a dance," Nyx said pulling Garrett away.

The two got on the dance floor. Garrett wrapped his arms around Nyx's waist and pulled her close.

"You know this isn't a slow song right," Nyx said

"Yeah, but this gives me an excuse to hold you close," Garrett said

Nyx smiled and buried her face in his shoulder. The two danced together for a song but once the song ended the two pulled away. Garrett was smiling down at Nyx and she smiled back, but then something caught her eye. Walking in was Emily along with Toby.

"Hey, why don't you go get us some punch?" Nyx said

"Didn't we just have punch," Garrett said

"Yeah but all that dancing made me thirsty," Nyx said

"Okay," Garrett said walking away.

Nyx quickly made her way over to the group and the group was already giving Emily the third degree.

"What the hell?!" Nyx thought walking over

Everyone turned to see Nyx with a glare on her face. She was clearly angry.

"Either you've got some genius plan of sleeping with the enemy, or you've lost your mind!" Aria said

"You don't even know him," Emily said

"What is there to know? Who else could've helped Jenna? He has every reason to hate us," Spencer said

"Well he doesn't," Emily said

"Emily, if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it's a fricking duck," Hanna said

"Wow. I thought at least you'd understand," Emily said trying to walk away.

"Emily, wait," Hanna said stopping her friend.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you the one who told me to follow my feelings and not to let other people's opinions stop me?" Emily said

"What the hell!?" Nyx said interrupting.

"Nyx," Emily and Hanna said.

"Emily, how could you do this?" Nyx said

"Nyx look," Emily said trying to grab her hand.

"No," Nyx said pulling away, "You know how I feel about Toby and you know what happened between us. They say time heals all wound but it's only been a year."

"Nyx I didn't mean-"

"No Emily you lied to me even after I protected your secret, I-I just don't talk to me, in fact, stay away from me!" Nyx said walking away.

"Nyx!" Emily called out.

Nyx didn't listen and continued to walk away. Nyx stomped her way, the best she could in heels, to Garrett.

"Hey you okay?" Garrett asked noticing Nyx's angry expression.

"Yes-no….look I don't wanna talk about it," Nyx said grabbing her forehead, "I-I just I don't know and the-" frustrated tears started to come out of Nyx's eyes.

"Hey, hey," Garrett put his hands on Nyx's shoulders, "Let's take you outside get you some fresh air."

Garrett wrapped an arm around Nyx's shoulder and led her outside.

* * *

Garrett and Nyx were sitting on a bench outside. Nyx had her head in her hands as Garrett rubbed her back.

"Better?" Garrett asked

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry," Nyx said, "But I can't go back in there."

"How about we go somewhere, maybe get a nice dinner," Garrett said

"Okay," Nyx said standing up, "I gotta go inside I left my purse."

"Sure, I'll go get the car and meet you in the front," Garrett said

* * *

Nyx made her way into the school hallways. She had put her purse in her locker for safe keeping while she danced. As Nyx opened her locker she hears her phone vibrate. Nyx reached into her purse and pulled out her phone.

" **Toby killed Allison!" - Spencer**

Nyx rolled her eyes, "Whatever, he's Emily trouble now, she can deal with his baggage," She said closing her locker.

Nyx started to make her way back down the hallway when she heard a scream and a crash.

"Emily?" Nyx said turning down the hallway, "Shit!"

* * *

"Emily! Emily!" Nyx yelled out running down the school's hallways. Nyx ran around frantically searching for Emily. She didn't want to believe that Toby killed Alison and she was still pretty angry at Emily but right now was not the time to dwell on her emotions. Emily was in serious trouble.

*CRASH*

Nyx's head whipped around when she heard the sound of a loud crash coming from a classroom down another hallway. She ran towards the sound doing her best to not fall in her heels.

"Help! Someone help!"

"Emily!" Nyx screamed

She ran down the hallway and spotted Emily through the window of a door banging on it frantically. She quickly ran to the door.

"Emily stand back!" Nyx yelled

Without stopping Nyx ran full force shoulder first into the door using her body weight to bust the door open.

"Run!" Nyx yelled

Emily didn't have to be told twice and she ran out of the classroom. Nyx turned to follow but stopped when she heard movement behind her. She slowly turned around to see Toby getting up from the floor.

"Nyx…." Toby said

"Stay away Toby," Nyx said backing up picking up the closest thing to her which was a book.

A sad look washes over Toby's face, "Nyx….do you think I'd ever hurt you?"

Nyx stares back at Toby with a sad look too. He takes a step forward holding his arms up. Nyx jerks back and pulls her arm back. Before Toby could make another step she launches the book at him and turns to run.

Toby blocked the book with his arms and follows after Nyx.

"Nyx!" Toby called out.

"Stop!" Nyx yelled turning a corner, "Someone help!"

Nyx looks behind her to see Toby closing in on her.

"Nyx wait!" Toby called out.

Nyx keeps running but with one misstep her heel gets caught in her dress and she falls forward with a shrill scream. She slams into the floor and hits her head. Nyx groans as her vision grows hazy. She sees a blurry figure reach down for her and then darkness.


	8. The Homecoming Hangover

**The Homecoming Hangover**

Nyx felt like crap. She laid in bed with her head bandaged and her arm in a sling. Not only that but her uncle had come and paid her a visit stating that they were looking for Toby and that he would personally help catch him. After that, her father's and her uncle got in an argument that she could hear from downstairs.

Luckily Aria and Spencer arrived to relieve some of the tension, but they brought more along with them.

"It was all in his shrink's file. Toby and Jenna had a relationship," Aria said

"Way beyond step-siblings," Spencer said

"Yeah, they...were involved," Aria said

"That bitch," Nyx said under her breath.

"What?" Spencer questioned

"That's why she wanted me to break up with Toby, I thought she was being clingy with him but this….," Nyx said

"That's what Alison saw when she threw the stink bomb," Aria said

"Yeah, and she threatened to expose Toby, which is probably why he wanted her dead," Spencer said "And not just her...us. If you hadn't shown who knows what would have happened to Emily," Aria said

Nyx folded her arms and looked away from her friends.

"You don't believe us?" Spencer asked

"You guys, I believe you but….I do…...If Toby killed Alison and wanted to do the same to us, then why am I sitting in my bed and not in a body bag?" Nyx asked, "I told the police that when I went out for air, I tripped and hit my head."

"Why didn't you just tell them what happened, he attacked you and Emily?" Aria said

"I didn't want to say anything until I talked to you guys first," Nyx said lying.

"Well, the truth is in the file," Spencer said

"You can tell them everything now," Spencer

"She can't tell them everything. You have to leave out the file," Aria said

"Fine. Leave out the file," Spencer said

"Who knew Rosewood had this many cops?"

Hanna walked into the room along with Emily.

Hanna reached into her bag and pulled out the file, "I went to put this back, and they were outside the doctor's office talking to Toby's shrink. They know this was stolen."

"Can I see that?" Nyx asked

Hanna handed the file over, "If anyone saw me go into that building last night, I am so hosed."

Aria's phone went off getting everyone's attention.

"Is that from...?" Spencer asked

"No, my mom. 'Ask your father if he plans to take the car in this week.' My parents have gone from not talking to not texting. Ugh, this sucks. I better go home," Aria said

"Yeah, we should probably go, too," Spencer said

"Uh, no. We just got here," Hanna said gesturing to her and Emily, "Hey, what do I do with that?" Hanna said gesturing to the file.

"Just shove it in your locker tomorrow. We'll figure it out later. Bye," Aria said leaving the room.

"Feel better, Nyx," Spencer said leaving too.

Hanna sighed and sat on Nyx's bed, "So is that Garret I spotted outside."

"Yeah….he's been there all night 'keeping watch' as he said," Nyx said

"Oooh how romantic," Hanna said

Nyx smiles and rolls her eyes lightly hitting her with a pillow.

"Nyx…..," Emily said finally speaking up looking anxious, "I wanted to say thank you for last night."

Nyx smiles at Emily, "Em no need thanks is needed. It's what a real friend does, and I do it again."

Emily smiles back her posture a little more relaxed.

* * *

After her friends left Nyx had laid down for a much deserved nap. After a few hours pass Nyx heard some shuffling that slowly wakes her up from her sleep. As she opened her eyes she was greeted with a furry face.

*BARK*

Nyx fully opened her eyes to see a German Shepard in her room along with Jenna.

Nyx shot up in her bed, "Jesus H Christ!"

"So you're awake sleepy head," Max said holding a plate.

"Am I? I think I'm having a nightmare," Nyx said looking at Jenna.

Max looked at the two girls awkwardly, "Yeah, I, uh, I told Jenna that you already had a lot of visitors today, but she was very persistent. She and her mother baked you some cookies."

"They taste even better with milk. You have milk, don't you?" Jenna asked Max.

"Yeah. Yes. Of course, we have milk," Max said taking the plate of cookies and leaving the room. As he left the room he rolled his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jenna asked

"Why are you here?" Nyx asked glaring hoping her the old girl would feel her rage.

"I'm worried about Toby, and I think you're the only person who knows where he is. Sit, Shadow," Jenna said

"How would I know? I thought you told me to stay away from Toby," Nyx said

"Because you're one of the few people that he trusted. He always trusted you. Look, Nyx, Toby is troubled. I'm really...afraid of what he might do," Jenna said

"What do you mean?" Nyx questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Now the police are looking for that file, and people think that he...If it falls into the wrong hands," Jenna said

Nyx glares hardens even more, "I get it now. This isn't about Toby at all this about what you want. It's always been about what you want. Now that Toby's missing your afraid that someone might find out about your little secret and you won't have him anymore," Nyx said

Jenna seems a little taken back, "So you've read it. Your friends have shared it with you."

"Listen here. I don't like you….but I do care about Toby so I'm not gonna tell anyone and I'll make sure none of my friends to either," Nyx said

"Well, you say that, but secrets have a way of getting out...like what Alison shared when she visited me at the hospital. I've kept quiet about a lot, Nyx. The least you can do is get me that file. You owe me that much," Jenna said

Nyx sat up anger flashing in her eyes, "I don't owe you shit! Now you-!"

Nyx was cut off when Mac walked back into the room, "So sorry to cut the visit short but Nyx has got to take her medication and needs her rest. She's already had enough stimulus today."

Jenna stood up grabbing her dog's guide harness," It's okay we were done talking."

As soon as she left Nyx flopped back onto her bed, "Why did you let her in?"

"Sorry sweetie but as I said she was persistent," Max said

"I'm not eating those cookies she brought," Nyx said

"Already threw them out. So what would you like for lunch?" Max said

"How about a BLT?" Nyx asked

"Coming right up," Max said with a smile walking out.

Nyx quickly went to grab her phone and called Hanna. Nyx let out a grunt when it went to voicemail, "Hannah, where are you? Call me. Jenna came...So, when you get this message call me asap," Nyx said

A few minutes later Max came back with a Nyx's requested sandwich and a bag of chips.

"Ooh are those-"

"Sea salt and vinegar, of course, they are," Max said

"Excellent. I'm starved," Nyx said picking up her sandwich.

Max sat down at the edge of Nyx's bed, "Soooo are you gonna really tell me what happened last night."

"Hmmm?" Nyx said a mouthful of food.

"Like I believe the story of your going outside and tripping. You've been dancing since you could walk and I personally taught you to wear heels. You can sprint in those bad boys, there's no way you just fell. There's also the whole Toby dropped you off at the hospital," Max said

"I-It's complicated," Nyx said

"Like jealous ex-boyfriend complicated!" Max scooted closer to Nyx, "*GASP* Did Garrett and Toby get in a fight over you and you or break them up!"

"No! It's nothing like that. You are way into drama," Nyx said

"Well then if wasn't a duel for your love what was it?" Max asked looking a little disappointed.

"I told you it's complicated," Nyx said

Max raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"What do you want me to tell you Toby and I had a wild fling and things got a little rough because we couldn't hold in our wild burning passion," Nyx said

"Well….." Max said

"You're ridiculous," Nyx said

"Nyx…." Max getting serious, "If something did happen….If Toby hurt you….I know you care about him but you gotta let me know."

"I would let you know if Toby hurt me but he didn't. It was just a homecoming that got a little out of hand," Nyx said

"Most things do when you're around," Max said

"Hey!" Nyx said

"Don't deny it. You're a wild girl who likes to her well being to second to everyone else's," Max said

"I don't-"

"What about the time you and the girls went out to town and a man snatched Aria's purse and you're chased him two blocks before tackling him to the ground," Max said

"Well what was I supposed to do let him just steal it," Nyx said

"Or how about the time you tried to jump the neighbor's pool with your motorcycle," Max said

"A dare's a dare. For the record I made it," Nyx said

"Okay then how about when you got in that fist fight with that mechanic," Max said

"He insulted my motor knowledge and then tried to grope Hanna. I wasn't about to let that slide," Nyx said

"Well, then how-"

"Okay okay, I see your point. So I can get a little out of hand, but I also want to protect the people I care about. Is that so wrong?" Nyx said

"No honey, but don't forget to protect yourself as well," Max said

* * *

Nyx threw her phone the bed, "For the love of! What is going on? I've called Hanna like five times now. I'll just text them all. If they get rid of that file then what's stopping me from blackmailing Jenna."

After a few minutes later Nyx hot a reply from Aria, "Too late," Nyx read.

"Ughhhh!"

* * *

The next day Nyx was back in school. The bandages had been taken off her head, her arm was still in a sling but luckily that'll be off in a few days.

"Hey, are you taking something for the pain?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, the doctors gave me some real good stuff. Now if only they give me something to get rid of Jenna," Nyx said

"I can't believe Jenna was in your house. You didn't eat that cookie, did you?" Spencer asked

"Hell no," Nyx said

 _*PING*_

Spencer pulls out her phone, "It's okay. It's not from "A". I think we can finally stop flinching every time our phones ring. Hey, it's from Alex."

Nyx notices the sad look on Spencer's face, "What's wrong?"

"Alex just blew off our do-over date. Says he has to work," Nyx said.

"Well, that sounds like a good excuse," Nyx said

"It's not. Club is closed on Mondays," Spencer said

"Well…..I've got nothing," Nyx said

Spencer looked sullenly at Nyx before walking away.

The bell rang as Nyx opened her locker. She heard the sound of someone sliding their hands on the lockers and she looked over to see Jenna.

"Well well look who's here," Nyx said

"Do you have it?" Jenna asked

"Nope," Nyx said, "Listen, nothing would bring me more pleasure than to tell you I have that file to dangle over your head, but unfortunately it's gone for good. No one will ever know."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jenna asked

"Just what I said. It's gone," Nyx said

"I hope you're not lying to me," Jenna

Nyx scoffs and pulls away from Jenna, "Trust me I really wish I was."

She goes to walk away but turns back around, "A little tid bit for you to know. I was afraid of you and what you could do to my family, but not anymore. You don't scare me anymore Jenna and neither do your threats. You may be blind but karma is a bitch and she doesn't care, she'll be coming for you for sure."

* * *

Nyx was walking out her classroom when she heard the sound of fighting. She turned the corner of the hallway and saw Aria's little brother, Mike, fighting.

"Seriously," Nyx turned to a random guy and threw her bag into his arms, "Hold this ran."

Nyx ran over to the fighting boys, "Hey! Hey! Stop!" The boys didn't listen and kept fighting. Nyx quickly elbowed both boys in the stomach and then grabbed them by their ears, "I said stop!"

Aria had ran over joined by Sean relieved to see Nyx had stopped the fight. Nyx let go of the other boy seeing he had calmed down but Mike was still pretty heated.

"What is going on with you?" Aria asked grabbing her brother's shoulders.

"Leave me alone," Mike said throwing Aria's arm off his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing, man? That's your sister," Sean said grabbing Mike' arm.

"Let him go, Sean. Mike!" Aria rais

"Just go to hell!" Mike yelled walking away.

"Did he just-? Okay, now I'm gonna fight him," Nyx aid going to follow Mike.

"Nyx no!" Aria said grabbing her friend's wrist.

"But he just-!"

"I know just let him cool off for now," Aria said

Nyx lets out a groan and goes to grab her bag back from the random guy.

* * *

Nyx was on her way home and she passed by Toby's house but what she saw made her freeze. She stopped her bike and her eyes widened as she flipped up the visor of her helmet. What she saw Toby's bike, smashed, and being taken away by the cops.

Tears started to come to her eyes thinking about what might have happened to him. She quickly pulls down her visor and speeds off.

* * *

Nyx couldn't shake off the horrible feeling from earlier. She sat with Hanna and Spencer in her bedroom looking stunned.

"So, is Toby dead?" Hanna asked slowly.

"I couldn't bring myself to ask. But his bike...it looked like it was...like it was wrecked," Nyx said

"Well, I'm not gonna cry over this, and neither should you," Spencer said

"Spencer, loved him she can cry about it," Hanna said

"Well, I'm sorry for speaking. Look, she's right. I...I can't tell you what to feel," Spencer said

"I'm sorry for what I said about your family yesterday. I didn't mean it," Hanna said to Spencer.

"It's true. You're not the first person to think it," Spencer said

 _*BEEP BEEP*_

Nyx's phone went off and she pulled it out.

"It's probably Aria. Something weird's going down at her house," Hanna said

Nyx let out a small gasp looking at her phone.

"What is it?" Hanna asked

 _ **Thanks for getting Toby out of my way. - A**_

Tears started to spill from Nyx's eyes as Hanna and Spencer comforted her.


	9. Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone

**Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone**

Nyx was at Spencer's house. Spencer had called her informing her that the project for Allison's memorial had been finished.

Nyx really didn't feel like going but her father's convinced her to get out of the house. She spent the past couple of days moping around the house. The whole missing Toby thing was really eating away at her. She doesn't want to admit it but she still had feelings for Toby, really strong feelings, and seeing Emily with Toby did sting, but now he was gone probably really hurt.

Nyx sat on one of the chairs in Spencer's house as Spencer and Aria pushed in a large crate.

"I was afraid she wouldn't get it done in time for the memorial," Aria said

"This was someone from your mom's gallery?" Hanna asked

"Right," Aria said

"Where is your mom?" Emily asked

"There's an apartment above the gallery. So she's staying there. For now," Aria said

"Kind of weird, isn't it? Your mom moving out," Hanna said

"Hanna," Nyx said sharply jabbing an elbow into Hanna's side. Hanna looks at Nyx giving her a 'what' look.

"My dad should have left. That's what you'd expect," Aria said with a little bite in her tone.

"Aria," Spencer said

Spencer handed Aria, Emily, and Nyx screwdrivers and they all started to open the crate.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. The whole thing just sucks," Aria said, "What about the program?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Almost done. But we should finish it...before Ali's brother gets here," Spencer said

"When is that?" Aria asked

"Tonight. He wants to see us in the morning," Spencer said

"God, you know what? I barely remember Jason," Hanna said

"We didn't know him. He was just Ali's older brother down the hall," Aria said

"Behind the closed door," Spencer said

"With his hardcore-punk music vibrating the floorboards," Emily said making the girls laugh.

"I think Nyx knew him pretty well," Hanna said with a smirk.

"What's with that look?" Nyx asked

"You and Jason were closer than him and Ali," Spencer said

"We shared a mutual love of music and pranks, that's all, nothing more," Nyx said

"How did he get into an Ivy League school?" Aria asked

"I don't know. It must've been affirmative action for goths and emos," Spencer said

"It's one of those mysteries of the universe," Nyx said

Once all the screws were out the girls lifted the top to the crate revealing the work inside.

"Wow," Hanna said

"It's beautiful," Aria said

"Very unique," Nyx said

"Pedestal's already out there, next to the bench. This goes up Friday morning," Spencer said

"Do you think Jason will like it?" Emily asked

"Of course he'll like it," Hanna sad

"You know, years from now, people are gonna see this memorial...and that's all they'll ever know about Ali. She'll be the girl that they dedicated the bench too. And we'll all be gone, but Ali will still be remembered," Aria said

"That's immortality, my darlings," Spencer said

 _Flashback_

 _Nyx was laid out on a beach towel next to Spencer with a purple two-piece swimsuit on. She had on a pair of black sunglasses as the sun's rays beat down on her. Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison, were on lounge chairs a large sun umbrella hanging overhead._

" _I wish we could just choose the age that we wanted to be and just stay there," Aria said_

" _The only way to do that is to die young, leave a beautiful corpse," Alison said_

" _Don't joke," Emily said_

" _It's not a joke," Alison said_

" _That's pretty grim Ali," Nyx said_

" _Oh, come on. Haven't you ever thought how deliciously tragic it'd be...to die in some incredibly mysterious way? That would be superior," Alison said_

" _Is that really how you wanna go, Alison?" Spencer asked_

" _Not just yet," Alison said_

" _Don't talk like that," Hanna said_

 _It's gruesome," Aria said_

" _It's not gruesome. It's immortality, my darlings," Alison said_

* * *

"Where did she get that from, a movie?" Aria asked

"Ali was a movie," Spencer said

* * *

Nyx sat in her kitchen eating a muffin.

"Still in your jammies, it's almost 2 o'clock," Max said walking into the room.

Nyx doesn't answer but just takes a bigger bite out of her muffin looking away from her father.

"Honey are you still upset about the Toby thing?" Max asked

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Nyx said standing up and quickly walking out the room.

"Wait, Nyx-!" Max said, but Nyx was already us the stairs.

Nyx walked into her room and closed the door. She leaned against the door and slid down it tucking her head into her knees.

After sitting there for a while she got up and went to her closet. She dug around in the back and pulled out a black box. She opened the box and it was filled with various trinkets. She reached into the box and pulled out a t-shirt. It was a concert shirt that Alison had invited her to. She smiled sifting through the memory box until she came upon a photo of two smiling people, her and Toby.

 _Flashback_

" _This is gonna be awesome!" Nyx said, "I can't believe you did this!"_

 _Toby chuckled seeing Nyx's excited face._

" _Come on! Come on!" Nyx said dragging Toby inside._

 _Toby knew Nyx well cause he brought her to a classic's auto show. Most girls wouldn't view this as a good place for a date, but for Nyx it was perfect._

" _Look at all these classic cars. I think I died and went auto heaven," Nyx said_

" _Glad you like it," Toby said_

" _I love it," Nyx said_

 _Nyx pulled Toby around, the boy happy to be pulled along._

" _Look a Jaguar E-Type it's so beautiful, and a Dodge Viper GTS," Nyx exclaimed_

 _Nyx looked around and gasped, "They've got VW Beetles throughout the ages."_

 _Toby smiled as he watched Nyx gush over the cars, as long as she was happy he was happy._

" _This was….great Toby. Thank you," Nyx said, she wraps her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist. The two lean into each other and their lips connect in a soft kiss. The kiss gets deeper when Toby pulls Nyx closer to him._

 _Nyx pulls away a little with a smile on her face. She gives Toby one last kiss before getting out of his arms._

" _We need to record this moment," Nyx said pulling out her phone. Toby stands behind Nyx holding her as she angled her camera in selfie position._

" _Smile!"_

Nyx continued to look at her picture before she folded it up putting it back in her chest. As she dug deeper into her chest she pulled out a key making her stop and freeze. Memories started to flood her mind and her breathing became shallower as she remembered what this key was for. Nyx suddenly jumped when her cell phone went off. She quickly threw the key back into the chest and pushed it far into the back of her closet. She grabbed her cellphone unlocking it to read the message.

"Don't forget our meeting with Jason, - Spencer," Nyx read. She let out a sigh of relief seeing the message was from her friend.

* * *

Nyx sat at Spencer's table with her friends minus Hanna, all talking with Jason.

"Hey….You've done a great job. Really. Mom and Dad and I are really grateful," Jason said

Everyone turned when they heard a door open and close, revealing Hanna.

"There she is," Jason said

"Jason. Uh...Hey. Sorry I'm late," Hanna said

"No problem. I was saying you've done some lovely work on the memorial. I might've done one or two things differently. We can adjust that along the way. Here's a copy of the program for the dedication," Jason said handing Spencer a paper.

"Oh, I emailed you the program that we worked up," Spencer said

"Right. I saw the draft. This just fine-tunes it. Let's see. If Shelly Leonard's gonna play something...I don't think we can give her more than three minutes. I remember she's somewhat of a showboat with that cello," Jason said getting some smiles and a few snickers out Nyx, "I was also hoping Nyx would sing a song," Jason said immediately making Nyx stop laughing.

"I'm sorry what?" Nyx said

"I was hoping you'd sing a song for the memorial, you being a musical genius and all," Jason said

"I'm not a music genius and-and I don't sing," Nyx said

"As I remember you had a lovely singing voice," Jason said giving Nyx a charming smile.

Nyx lets out a nervous chuckle, "I….for Alison and one song."

"That's all I need. Then, uh…" Jason picked up a photo, "Oh. Is this the picture for the program?"

"Yes. It's everybody's favorite," Emily said

"It's the one I would have picked. I thought I was gonna be able to get my whole family out here...but, you know, at the last minute, my mom, um...It's crazy talking about this, isn't it? When I think about her, I think about you. The six of you in her bedroom, laughing, keeping secrets. Long time ago. I want each of you to speak. I'd rather hear from you than Miss Slocomb from the PTA," Jason said

"The PTA was a lot of help," Spencer said

"What about the rain?" Jason asked

"The rain?" Spencer said confused

"Forty percent chance before the weekend," Jason explained

"Oh um, they said that we can use the school's multipurpose room...if we have to move the ceremony inside," Spencer said

"Great. People think this dedication is about closure. There won't be closure until they find out who did this to Alison. The cops in this town have been jerking my family around for more than a year. No more of that. I'm here to get some action, and this memorial is gonna help me get it. Oh, and I'm adding one speaker to the program," Jason said writing down a name.

"Jenna Marshall?" Emily said

"You want Jenna to speak...at the dedication?" Hanna said

"That's right," Jason said

"I think he's lost his mind," Nyx whispered to Spencer.

"Why?" Aria said

"She asked me if she could," Jason said

"Jenna asked to speak?" Emily said

"Is there a problem?" Jason said

Nyx raised a finger opening her mouth but it was quickly covered by Spencer.

"I-It just didn't occur to us that Alison and Jenna were that close," Spencer said

"I didn't know either. Jenna called and said my sister was a lot of help to her after her accident," Jason said making some of the girls look away avoiding eye contact, "Well, concentrate on what you're gonna say. Leave the rest of it to me," Jason packed up his things, "Now I'm going to have a talk with Detective Wilden ..and find out why they haven't located Toby yet," Jason said before walking out the house.

"Did we just get fired?" Hanna said

"Shh! Keep it down," Aria said

"Why is he talking to Jenna?" Emily said

"I don't know," Aria said

"What does she have to say?" Emily said

"Who knows, bitch is as cold as dry ice," Nyx said

"This is turning into a nightmare," Aria said

"What else did he say?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"Nothing. Just kept smiling like he was running for office," Spencer said

"Spence, why does Jenna wanna speak at the dedication?" Aria questioned

"And why does Jason want her there? He clearly knows they weren't friends," Hanna said

"We can't let Jenna speak," Emily said

"How are we gonna stop her without looking like bitches?" Aria said

"Uh….I don't mind looking like a bitch. Just because she's blind doesn't mean she gets a free pass. An evil bitch is still an evil bitch, blind or not," Nyx said

"How're we gonna stop her? In case you didn't notice we just got patted on the head and sent off to play," Spencer said referring to Jason.

"Send Nyx after him," Hanna said

"Why am I always the go to woman?" Nyx said

"You just threatened to take down a blind girl plus you and Jason used to hang out a lot," Hanna said

"I don't think big college Jason is gonna listen to some high school girl he used to occasionally hang with," Nyx said

"Occasionally? You two were almost always together until Alison stepped in, and even then you still hung out sometimes," Aria said

"Oh my god you guys make it sound like we were a couple. We just had the same interest," Nyx said, "If anyone should be keeping tabs on him it's Spencer."

"Why me?" Spencer said

"You are the big organizer. You've got the laptop of all knowledge, and he's gonna need some of that," Aria said

"Jenna could get up there, she could tell about the fire and Toby. She could tell about everything," Emily said

The girls sat in silence worried looks on their faces.

"If she does start to talk about that stuff I could always bring a wrench and throw it at her," Nyx said

Everyone looked at her giving disapproving stares.

"What? Oh come on do you guys really think I'm serious. Besides were both under 18, if I did do it it'd only be a misdemeanor," Nyx said

* * *

The next day at school Nyx sat awkwardly holding a sketchpad in her lap. Across from her was supposed to be her art partner, Toby.

"Miss Wilden, may I have a word with you?" The Teacher asked

"Sure," Nyx said setting down her pad and following her teacher outside the classroom.

"I heard about what happened with you and Mr. Cavanaugh," The Teacher said

"...It seems like everyone has heard that," Nyx said

"With such a stressful and traumatic event taking place I wanted to ask how you were doing?" The Teacher asked

"Uhm pretty fine. I mean my stitches are out," Nyx said

"I meant in here," The Teacher said putting a hand over his heart.

Nyx raised an eyebrow at the teacher giving him a strange look, "Fiiinnee?"

"If you need someone to talk to I'm right here," The Teacher said stepping close to Nyx putting a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Nyx slowly took a step back trying to hold back a look of disgust, not because of the teacher's actions but because he smelled really bad.

"Ooookay, thanks but that's something I'd really not like to talk about," Nyx said

"All feelings like this should be talked out. Bottling them up can be harmful to your body," The Teacher said, "If the project I have assigned to you is too much, I'll allow you to sit this one out."

"I'm fine to do the project," Nyx said

"Okay, but if you want to stop at anytime just let me know," The Teacher said

"Alright then," Nyx said before walking back into class, "Stange man."

* * *

"He was acting weird. I think my art teacher used to be one of those love is all and share your feelings hippies. The kind of guys who use crystals instead of deodorant," Nyx said

"That would explain the peace sign tattoo on his wrist and that rumor that you can her bongo drums from his classroom after school, " Aria said

Aria and Nyx talked as they walked down the hallway.

"Hold on," Aria said as she stopped walking.

"What?" Nyx questioned

Aria pointed outside a window, where a disheartened Emily sat outside on a bench on her phone. As the two girls made their way outside Emily got off her phone.

"Em?" Aria asked

"It's my dad," Emily said

"God, is he okay?" Nyx asked

"He's okay. He's better than okay. They're rotating his unit out of Afghanistan. My dad's coming home," Emily said making Nyx and Aria smile.

* * *

Hanna walked into the yearbook room. The lights were off but there was a lone figure standing in the room.

"Hello, Hanna. Principal's office said I could find you in here," Wilden said

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can do for you, but do you need something?" Hanna said

"Actually, yeah. I was wondering if Nyx had heard from Toby Cavanaugh...since he went missing," Wilden said

"Do I look like Nyx? Ask her," Hanna said

"I thought you girls shared everything," Wilden said

"Well, you were wrong," Hanna said gathering up some photos.

"Alison's brother's in town. You knew that, didn't you?" Wilden said

"Jason. And, yes, I know. He's here for the dedication of Ali's memorial," Hanna said

"He's here for more than that. He came into my office yesterday to make noise about how he doesn't like the way things have been handled," Wilden said

"I'm pretty sure he's entitled to that," Hanna said

"It's a small town, Hanna. Sometimes private and public lives can get muddled," Wilden said

"Ha. Yeah. Tell me about it," Hanna sad

"Look, I understand you might have some issues with me. I hope you understand that whatever you tell Jason DiLaurentis...might end up being very embarrassing for your mother. You might end up hurting the wrong people," Wilden said

"You know, I'm a little hazy about this whole right and wrong thing. Are you saying I should or shouldn't tell Jason that the cop investigating his sister's murder used to hang around my house wearing a towel? Or I could just tell Nyx you've been harassing me, I'm sure that will go over really well with her," Hanna said

* * *

Jason, Emily, and Spencer all walked out of the principal's office.

"Well, that was painless," Jason said

"Not for Principal Hartman," Spencer said

"He means well, but he needs to know who's in charge," Jason said

"I think we all know that," Emily said

"Okay, is-is there a problem?" Jason asked

"There's no problem. You're Alison's brother. You should have the final say. But you're not the only one dealing with this," Emily said

"See, there's that closed door again. The secrets of the girls cuddled up in Alison's bedroom. Do you think that means you knew her better than I did?" Jason said

"No. It just means we knew her in a different way," Emily said

Their conversation was cut short because around the corner came Wilden, with a janitor and a policeman. Wilden put on gloves as the janitor unlocked a locker.

"What are they doing?" Spencer questioned

"That's Toby's locker," Emily said

The three walked over as Wilden pulled the locker open.

"Detective Wilden," Jason said

"You'll find this interesting. We're having a look in Toby Cavanaugh's locker," Wilden said pulling out some books.

"Why? Do you think he's hiding in there?" Jason said

"He's a suspect," Wilden said

"Your investigation better turn up more than Toby Cavanaugh's old gym socks," Jason said

"You made it clear you weren't happy with the pace of the investigation. You said you wanted action. I'm trying to give that to you," Wilden said

"Yeah, you've got nothing. I realized that yesterday," Wilden said

"Sometimes, Jason, we withhold information on the progress of an investigation to avoid any interruptions," Jason said

"The only reason you're tearing this kid's locker apart is because he's not around to object," Jason said

"Toby attacked Harmonia so who's to say he didn't attack Alison, one of them was just lucky enough to get away. Toby called your sister's cell phone the night she disappeared. I checked the phone records. She took the call," Wilden said

"Toby called Alison the night she died?" Emily said

"He did. Or somebody else did using his phone," Wilden said, he pulled out another book but a small box fell out in the process. When the box hit the floor the top fell off and several dozen photos were scattered across the floor.

"Well will you look at this, someone's got a pretty big obsession," Wilden said picking up one of the pictures. He turned it over revealing to everyone it was a picture of Nyx. Everyone single picture scattered on the ground featured the one and only Nyx.

* * *

Nyx let out a frustrated sigh as she dropped her head on her desk next to her laptop. She was having a hard time finding the right song to sing at Alison's memorial.

"I can't believe Jason asked me to do this...and I can't believe I agreed," Nyx groaned out.

"Knock, knock can I come in? Or is Nyx still not talking?" Cypress asked from the other side of Nyx's bedroom door.

"You can come in," Nyx said

Cypress walked in seeing his daughter's face planted on her desk.

"Nyx….I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me but I promise-"

"That's not what I'm upset about and I'm especially not upset with you," Nyx said

"Oh? Really? Cause I had this whole speech prepared and everything," Cypress said

"Dad. I know you have an important job, besides I had my friends and Daddy Max around. What I'm upset about right now is a totally different thing," Nyx said

"Well, what is it? Maybe I could help, be a real father for once and help his daughter solve her problem," Cypress said

Nyx let out a sigh looking at Cypress, "Jason wants me to sing at Alison's memorial."

Cypress smiled, "You gonna do it? Nyx I haven't heard you sing in public since...well its was before you hit puberty."

"Yeah well, there's problem number one. I don't sing in front of people and problem number two I don't know what to sing," Nyx said

"Well, maybe I can help you find a song?" Cypress said, "And you can practice singing it to me."

"Really?" Nyx asked, "Aren't you busy?"

"I'll make time," Cypress said with a smile.

After a few hours of working Nyx's phone went off. She picked it up seeing an S.O.S message from Spencer.

"Uh...Dad, you mind if we call it a night?" Nyx said

"Sure is everything okay?" Cypress asked

"Yeah, it's just Spence, she needs some help with something," Nyx said

"Okay, have fun. Take my car it's supposed to rain," Cypress said

* * *

Once all the girls had assembled Spencer dropped the news on what Jason had told her about Alison and the night of the fire.

"And so she tried to pin it on you?" Hanna said

"That's what she told Jason," Spencer said

"Wow I can't believe it," Nyx said

"This is totally something Alison would do," Aria said

"Oh I'm not surprised she lied and tried to pin the blame on someone else, I'm just surprised she didn't try to blame me," Nyx said

"That actually does sound more believable," Hanna said

"So then why Spencer?" Emily said

"Because Spencer could stand up to her, and Alison didn't like that," Aria said

"God, this is officially insane," Hanna said

"Is that what she told Jenna when she was at the hospital?" Emily asked

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think so, but I don't know," Spencer said

"Okay, so one minute, she's trying to cover it up and the next, she's ratting us out to her brother?" Aria said

"Like she wanted Jason to know the fake story in case anything happened to her," Emily said

"Why?" Hanna said

"So they'd know who to blame," Spencer said

"God. This is still Alison's movie, and we're just filling up the screen," Aria said

* * *

The next day came which meant Alison's memorial. Nyx sat in the audience as Spencer walked up to a podium. As Spencer stepped up she froze looking behind the crowd. Aria, Emily, Nyx, and Hanna turned around to see that someone had entered the room.

"Ian?" Aria said

"Wait, Melissa's Ian?" Hanna said

Spencer shook herself out of her stupor clearing her throat, "Um...I can't remember not knowing Alison. Not having her as a friend. She was the first person I knew long enough that I felt I could be angry with without worrying that I was gonna lose her. It made me feel like something was gonna last. And you need that. Especially when you're a kid."

Next came Hanna, "Friends can be hard on you. Maybe they expect more from you than strangers. Strangers pretty much see you the way you want them to see you, but you can't fool friends. That's what makes them friends."

Then Emily, "That corner of the park is gonna be a safe place where you can go and sit. Read a book and just think. You should think about Alison while you're there. She'd wanna make sure you didn't forget about her."

Then Aria was next for her speech, "When you do something like this, well, a memorial...it's partly because you don't understand what's happened. So you plant flowers and you paint tiles...and somewhere in the middle of all that work, you stop crying. I guess that's the point."

"She would've liked that you were all here. She would've liked the attention. No, actually, she would've loved the attention. It would've made her laugh. And Alison laughing...that was amazing," Spencer said

Once Spencer stepped down from the podium Jason helped Jenna up walking the blind girl over to the podium.

"We think we know who we are, but we don't. Not until something bad happens to us. And then all the useless things fall away, and we're left with who we really are. I learned that from Alison DiLaurentis. My whole life, I thought I knew who she was. But I found out the truth when she came and talked to me at the hospital. I found out that she was the strongest person that I had ever met. And it's her strength that touched so many people, shaped them. That's her real legacy. That's how her memory will endure. In the actions of those she inspired in so many different ways. From all of us..thank you, Alison," Jenna said

Jenna was helped back to her seat and the final person stepped up, Nyx.

"Umm...hello I don't actually have a speech prepared. I'm actually not that good with my feelings I just tend to shove them down and if I need to release them I tend to do it crying into my pillow or in the arms of a loved one. The first time I cried in front of Alison she told me I was an ugly crier and she was right," This earned a few laughs from people in the audience, "So for Alison, I've prepared a very special song."

A keyboard was set in front of the podium and Nyx stepped up to it. She took a deep breath looking at the keyboard and then back into the audience. In the back she saw her dad's smiling, encouraging her her.

Nyx slowly started to play on the piano letting her fingers glide across the keys then she started to sing.

" _Everything must change,_

 _Nothing stays the same._

 _Everyone must change_

 _Nothing stays the same."_

Nyx's voice was smooth, gentle and deep. It was truly breathtaking.

" _The young become the old,_

 _Mysteries do unfold._

 _'Cause that's the way of time_

 _Nothing and no one goes unchanged._

 _There are not many things_

 _In life you can be sure of._

 _Except_

 _Rain comes from the clouds,_

 _And sun lights up the sky,_

 _And hummingbirds do fly."_

On the last note, Nyx started to pick up the tempo in playing bridging the first song into a second one. The sad slow tune turned upbeat and happy.

" _Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

 _Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it_

 _Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

 _Have you ever looked fear in the face_

 _And said I just don't care?_

 _And it's only half past the point of no return_

 _The tip of the iceberg_

 _The sun before the burn_

 _The thunder before the lightning_

 _Breath before the phrase_

 _Have you ever felt this way?"_

Nyx's voice got powerful as she continued to sing putting her emotions into the song. Many people in the audience were surprised, having know Nyx for years but never knowing she could sing.

" _Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

 _You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

 _Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

 _Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

 _It's only half past the point of oblivion_

 _The hourglass on the table_

 _The walk before the run_

 _The breath before the kiss_

 _And the fear before the flames_

 _Have you ever felt this way?_

 _La la la la la la la la_

 _There you are, sitting in the garden_

 _Clutching my coffee,_

 _Calling me sugar_

 _You called me sugar_

 _Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

 _Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_

 _Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself_

 _Will it ever get better than tonight?_

 _Tonight."_

Nyx played the last chord as her voice rang throughout the room. When she was done she pulled her hands away from the keyboard breathing slightly heavy. She looked up seeing her audience.

"That was for you Alison," Nyx said

Max stood up and started clapping and soon everyone else followed.

* * *

After the memorial, everyone gathered back at Spencer's house.

"I need sugar," Hanna said

"Me too," Aria said

"I'm buying," Spencer said

"That was my folks. They say thanks. So do I," Jason said

"You're welcome," Emily said

"And I want you girls to have something," Jason pulled a pink slip from his pocket, "The police returned this to my family. I think you should have it." He said setting down Alison's bracelet.

"The police gave that to you?" Aria said

"Alison was wearing it," Jason said

"Wait. You mean when they found her?" Hanna said

"After listening today, I just thought you should have it. I'll be in touch," Jason said before walking out the room.

"If that's Alison's bracelet, what about the one we found in the woods?" Emily said

"I don't know," Aria said

"Someone made a copy of Alison's bracelet," Hanna said

"Yeah, and made sure that we would find it," Spencer said

* * *

Nyx got out of her father's car and closed the door before she could turn around her wrist was grabbed. She let out a scream turning around fist held ready to defend herself.

"Whoa, Nyx! It's just me!"

Nyx stopped her fist seeing it was just Jason.

"Jesus Jason! Don't do that. You almost gave me heart attack," Nyx said

"Yeah and you almost gave me a black eye," Jason said

"Is there something you need or is going around scaring girls your new thing?" Nyx asked

"Yeah, I was hoping you and me could hang out together before I left. Catch up on some things, like old times," Jason said

"Uh….I don't know if that's a good idea" Nyx said

"Come it'll be just like old times. We did a lot of bad ideas back then," Jason said

"I-I'm not sure," Nyx said

"Come on, please," Jason said

Nyx was about to say no when an idea popped up in her head, "Okay, but I get to pick where we go."

"Okay fine with me," Jason said

"Coffeehouse tomorrow at 2 and don't be late because I won't wait," Nyx said

"Sounds good to me," Jason said

* * *

"One hazelnut coffee for me and one caramel macchiato with almond milk for you. Plus a bear claw," Jason said sitting across from Nyx as he set down their drinks.

"Wow, you remembered my favorite drink," Nyx said

"You always used to order it when we came here," Jason said

Jason and Nyx enjoyed each other's company talking and chatting up on old memories.

"So after he called me a bitch and I punched. I snuck into his house and shaved off his eyebrows," Nyx said

"No way," Jason said laughing. He leaned in close to Nyx and started to talk softly, "Remember that time when we snuck into the movies?"

"Yeah, it was an R-rated movie and the guy would let me. Even though your friends told you to leave me you still snuck me in so I could watch it. That was actually really sweet, it was a gesture that meant a lot," Nyx said

"Well us outsider had to stick together," Jason said

"We're not outsiders, we were just too cool for anyone to understand," Nyx said making Jason laugh.

"You've changed on the outside but you haven't changed on the inside. Still, the same Nyx, with some extra confidence added," Jason said

"Your kind of different though," Nyx said

"How so?" Jason asked leaning in close to Nyx.

"You've kind of become an ass," Nyx said

Instead of getting offended Jason simply smirked and leaned back into his chair, "You are definitely the same Nyx I remember," He said chuckling.

"Nyx! Hey, Nyx!"

Nyx turned around to see a familiar man in blue.

"Nyx you're here and with company," Garrett said

"Hey Garrett, long time no see," Jason said

"Same to you," Garrett said

The two men stared at each other and Nyx could feel the tension growing between the two.

"Hey, Garrett," Nyx said interrupting the two, "Sorry I haven't called it's been a little ya know…"

"I totally understand I just wanted to make sure you were okay after homecoming," Garrett said

"What happened at homecoming?" Jason asked

"Nothing really, I just had a little accident," Nyx said

"She was attacked, by her friend's date, Toby Cavanaugh," Garrett said

"You were attacked? He attacked you!?" Jason said

"No! No, Toby didn't do that. As I said I fell and got hurt. Toby dropped me off at the hospital," Nyx said

"Well guilty men don't run," Garrett said, he leaned down and gave Nyx a kiss on the cheek, "Call me later," He said before walking off.

Nyx looked down at her coffee and pastry no longer having her appetite. Suddenly a hand grasped her's making her look up to see Jason staring at her.

"Hey...if you need anyone to talk to, I'm just a phone call away. You weren't just Alison's friend, you were mine too," Jason said

Nyx gave a small smile, "Thanks, Jason, but there's one problem with that."

"What?" Jason asked confused

"I don't have your number," Nyx said with a smile.

Jason smiled back finding her joke funny.

"Soooo you and Garrett," Jason said

"It's a relatively new thing. Just a few dates here and there, nothing serious," Nyx said

"So he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend?" Jason asked

Nyx shook her head no.

"Shame. You're a real catch," Jason said

"T-Thanks," Nyx said looking back down at her drink cheeks slightly flushed causing Jason to smirk.

Nyx took some sips out of her drink avoiding Jason's eyes.

"Harmonia!"

Nyx choked on her coffee hearing her real name She quickly grabbed a napkin wiping the liquid from her chin before turning around.

"What are you doing here!?" Nyx said looking at Wilden.

"What can't I say hello to my favorite girl?" Wilden asked

"I'd love to meet her then, any woman who can stomach you must be a saint especially since you love to go around harassing young girls," Nyx said

"It seems you talked to Hanna," Wilden turned his attention to the male sitting next to Nyx, "Mr. DiLaurentis, did you tell Harmonia here-"

"Stop using my first name," Nyx said

Wilden ignores her, "Did you tell her about the break in the case?"

"Break? What break?" Nyx asked

"It seems one Toby Cavanaugh has himself a little shrine dedicated to you," Wilden said to Nyx.

"A what now?" Nyx said

"It wasn't a shrine. It was just a few pictures in his locker," Jason said

"38 to be precise, I'd count that more than just a few some less appropriate than others," Wilden said

Nyx stood up grabbing her purse, "If you got something to say to me, then say it. If not leave me alone. Come on Jason. I've suddenly felt sick."

Nyx quickly walked out of the coffeehouse Jason following her.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about him. I'm sorry I'm even related to him," Nyx said

"Nyx, it's fine, we can't pick our family," Jason said

"That doesn't make him any less of an ass," Nyx said

"Agreed," Jason said

"Are you okay with the whole Toby picture thing?" Jason asked

"Uh yeah….weird but I'm fine," Nyx said

"Okay," Jason said

"So will I see you later or are you gonna be gone before I can say goodbye?" Nyx said with a smile.

"I'll defiantly say goodbye before I leave," Jason said

"Good," Nyx said

"Bye," Jason said smiling.

"Wait, Jason!" Nyx said causing him to turn around, "I know you know, about the fire."

"Yeah I do, I'm guessing Spencer told you," Jason said

"Yeah and I wanted to let out know it wasn't Spencer's idea….it was mine. The whole thing was my idea and I made everyone promise not to tell. Alison was just covering for me by using Spences name," Nyx said

Jason walked over to Nyx and she was ready for whatever he was going to say but she was surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

"Uhmm I was kinda thinking this was the part where you tell me I was stupid and irresponsible and how could I lie like that," Nyx said

Jason leaned his head close to Nyx putting his mouth next to her ear, "You know, you're too good for this world."

Nyx was even more confused as Jason pulled away.

"What' that supposed to mean?" Nyx asked

"Nyx you didn't do this. I know you," Jason said

"But I did-!"

"No, you didn't. This is the same girl all those years ago who said she broke my mother's $300 vase so I wouldn't get in trouble, because I broke it. The same girl who broke her arm trying to put a baby bird back in her nest. The same girl who punched a man in the face because he called her friend fat. Nyx, if there's one thing I know about you, is that you couldn't hurt anyone like that even by accident," Jason said

Nyx stood speechless not having a word to say.

Jason grabbed Nyx's hand and put something in it.

"What's this?" Nyx asked opening the paper.

"My number. Keep in touch," Jason said before walking away.

Nyx walked into her house locking the door behind her. Once the door was closed she immediately pulled out her phone.

* * *

Nyx was pacing in her room as Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria sat on her bed. She was gonna tell them about what happened with Jason until Emily and Spencer brought up the photos in Toby's locker making the girl go into a frenzy.

"This is just great! This day can't get just cant get any better!" Nyx said throwing her arms up, "People are now gonna think Toby has some weird obsession about Alison and then killed her and he was gonna do the same thing to me. Or worse they're gonna think Toby tried to kill my friends so he could have me all to himself."

"Nyx calm down," Spencer said

"All this worrying isn't helping," Aria said

"I can't calm down! I haven't been this worked up before, I'm freaking out. I'm seriously freaking out," Nyx said

"Nyx, we know Toby isn't some guy who was stalking you. Although that large collection of pictures does look pretty bad," Spencer said

"Yeah it does, I mean 38 pictures," Hanna said

"This is god awful," Nyx said, "a-and Toby could be dead for all we know, and people are gonna think that he was some obsessed psycho murder. Also, my plan with Jason didn't go off well either."

"Wait what plan?" Aria asked

"Well….since Alison told Jason it was Spencer's fault I told Jason it was actually my fault," Nyx said

"What?! Nyx why would you do that?" Spencer asked

"Because you're my friend and I was gonna say it was Alison's fault but blaming her after the memorial might not sound so believable to him," Nyx said

"What did he say?" Emily asked

"He didn't believe me," Nyx said

"He didn't believe you?" Hanna said

"I know right, he didn't believe the girl who blew up her motorcycle set a fire," Nyx said

"I thought that was an accident," Aria said

"It was, just a preventable accident," Nyx said

"I can't believe you were gonna take the fall for me," Spencer said

"Hey, I'm one tough cookie, besides I've already got a 'she's reckless and crazy' tag pinned on me. You, however, are Spencer, your family would freak if they thought it was your fault," Nyx said

"Nyx…" Spencer said smiling at her friend.

"What?" Nyx said

"You too good for this world," Spencer said

Nyx smiled back but that word kept repeating in her head, remembering Jason had said the same thing.

* * *

Nyx sat alone in her room various thoughts running through her head. Did Toby miss her as much as she missed him? What other things did Alison blame her friends for? Nyx's thoughts were broken when her phone chimed.

 _ **Keys unlock many things. I wonder what secrets are behind your locks. - A**_

Nyx's eyes widen and she ran to her closet, throwing the doors open. She quickly dug through the closet pulling out her memory chest. Nyx let out a sigh of relief seeing that the key was still in there. She pulled the key out and tucked it in her pocket. She quickly stood up and ran out her room grabbing her keys.

* * *

It was the middle of the night a black sleek motorcycle pulled up to a storage unit facility and a figure dressed in leather stepped off and without taking their helmet off ran into the facility. The figure stopped in front of a small until labeled number 341.

The figure opened the unit and inside were two motorcycles both cherry red. In the middle of the room laid a medium sized padlock metal box. The figure quickly ran over to the box and pulled out a key quickly unlocking the box. The figure froze when they saw the box was empty and sitting in the middle of it was a white sheet of paper with a large red A painted on it. An angered female scream rang out as the figure threw down the box kicking it. The figure yanked their helmet off revealing one Harmonia Nyx Wilden.

She let out a frustrated sigh running her hands through her hair, just as her phone vibrated. She quickly pulled it out looking at the message.

" _ **Roses are red, violets are blue, I've got something important to you. Now it's time to pay your dues." - A**_


	10. The Perfect Storm

**The Perfect Storm**

"Ugh…" Nyx let out a groan as she slowly banged her head on her kitchen table, "I. Hate. This." With each word, Nyx smacked her forehead on the table. Next to her was a pile of papers and two books.

"Hey now Missy stop that," Max scolded slipping his hand under Nyx's forehead.

"This suuuuuuucks….." Nyx drawled out looking down at the book in front of her.

"But you need it," Max said

"I hate test and the SAT's are like the ultimate test," Nyx said

"A very important test will help you in the future," Max said

"Yes, the American dream go to school for 12 years to one day go to even more school and be in tremendous debt," Nyx mused out loud.

"You young lady won't have to worry about debt once you get that dance scholarship," Max explained

"You sound so sure I'll get it," Nyx said

"Of course you will. That recruit was practically drooling over the chance to bring you to his college after your last recital. That's a big thing," Max said

"I don't even know what I wanna to go to college for. Music? Engineering? Art? Or even go for a Dance degree." Nyx said

"You go could minor in something else or you could even double major. What is it you want in the future?" Max asked

"Well….I always thought I wanted to own my own auto shop but my music and dance have been a big part of my life," Nyx explained

"Then my suggestion would be to get a Business degree and minor in dance. Or double major between Business and dance," Max said

"That doesn't sound too bad. What's really been on my mind is if….." Nyx trails off not looking at Max.

"Is if what?" Max asked

"It's…nothing." Nyx gathered her things, "I better get to school. The weather's only going to get worse and I'd rather be inside before the rain gets any harder."

"Call if the test gets canceled due to the weather!" Max called out.

* * *

Nyx walked inside school closing her umbrella shaking off rainwater.

"I hate rain."

"I can see that," Hanna smirked walking up to Nyx along with Aria and Spencer.

"You look like a drowned cat." Hanna mused

Nyx gave Hanna an unamused smirk, "Haha very funny." She grabbed some of her hair wringing the water out of it. "My fucking umbrella turned inside out on me. I can't believe my Dad spent 20 bucks on this piece of shit."

"Language."

Nyx turned around to see the disapproving face of Spencer's mother.

"Sorry Mrs. H. This kind of weather makes me antsy."

Mrs. Hastings picked at a lock of Nyx's wet hair. "You're soaked. Go dry yourself off before you catch a cold."

Nyx gave a mock salute. "Can due captain." She turned to her friends. "I'll meet you guys in the library."

She headed for the locker room where lucky for her was stocked with towels.

"Well well if it isn't my favorite girl."

Nyx stopped letting out a groan. "Seriously do you have to be fucking everywhere?"

Wilden approached Nyx. "Looking a little wet there."

"Oh, what gave it away? Was it my soaked clothes or the fact that I'm shivering?" Nyx quipped

"Well, it seems that the rain hasn't cooled off your temper," Wilden said

Nyx narrowed her eyes. "You're just full of jokes huh? I don't have time for you."

"You hear about Alison's memorial?" Wilden quickly interjected

Nyx gave Wilden suspicious look crossing her arms, "What about it?"

"Somebody destroyed it last night."

Nyx was actually surprised by the news. She knew a lot of people didn't get along with Ali, she could be a real pain in the ass at times. But she didn't think someone hated her so much that they destroy her memorial.

Nyx uncrossed her arms looking at Wilden. "I'm sad to hear that, but why are you here and not investigating the scene of the crime. All of your evidence is being washed away in this torrential downpour." Before Wilden could respond back Nyx continued to speak. "Let me guess you came here to harass me and my friends. Do you honestly think one of us would do such a thing?"

"You said it not me." Wilden said

Nyx scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Have you heard from Toby?" Wilden asked

"No." Nyx shot back, "What? Do you think Toby destroyed Alison's memorial? Wasn't his motorcycle found crushed?"

"Toby was spotted at a gas station just off the interstate a few days ago, so clearly he's still with us," Wilden said

"Here's a question why would Toby contact me?" Nyx asked

"Well, it's clear the boy's fond of you. Maybe he thought you'd help him." Wilden said

"Well if you think he'd be foolish enough to come back to town plus destroy Alison's memorial then he's stupider than you." Nyx retorted

"Just not ruling anything out, there's also this certain girl who has a love of power tools and has a record for causing mischief," Wilden said

Nyx's eyes got wide, and she reeled back, her rage quickly sky-rocketing. "Did you just point the guilty finger at me? You know you have some balls showing up here. You can go fuck yourself!" Nyx stormed away from her uncle but not before turning around and flipping him off.

* * *

Nyx entered the library quickly locating her friends and sitting at a table which was now also occupied with Emily. "Guess who I just ran into."

"Our local friendly detective?" Spencer asked

"Detective dip shit had the audacity to imply that I was the individual culprit in vandalizing Ali's memorial." Nyx seethed

Nyx's friends all stared at her looks of confusion.

"What?" Nyx asked

"Those are some big words." Spencer joshed

"I've been cramming my brain with large vocab words might as well use them," Nyx said

Aria was distracted from the conversation looking out the school's windows. "What is my mom doing here?"

All the girls turned to see outside spotting Aria's mother walking up to the school carrying an umbrella. Aria power walked out of the room heading for her mother.

"First Spencer's mother, now Aria's. I hope my Dad doesn't show up." Nyx chuckled

* * *

Nyx sat around the table doing a little extra cramming with her friends. Although the girls couldn't really keep their focus as Wilden kept popping in and out of the library.

Wilden approached one of the teachers as the girls observed.

"Who would I speak to about getting into the boys' locker room?"

"I'd have to find a custodian. Do you want to follow me?"

"No, that's all right. I'm gonna wait here." Wilden lingered in the library as the teacher left.

"God, he is freaking me out!" Hanna whispered. "Whose locker is he poking into now?"

"He's desperate. Ali's brother's breathing down his neck." Spencer said

"Yeah, ours too. What if Jason told the police Alison's version of what happened after the fire?" Aria said

"If Jason was gonna say anything, he would've told the police a year ago. He knows Ali, and he knew that her version of the story was bogus." Nyx said

"Well, then, why do they bring it up?" Hanna asked

"To try and drive a wedge between us," Spencer said. "Well, he's not gonna do that."

Wilden approached the girls. All the girls looked away from the detective expect Nyx who made direct eye contact glaring at the man.

"Sorry about the memorial. I know how hard you girls worked on it. Shocking though, right, something like that could happen out in the open and nobody saw anything?"

"Well, everybody here was probably studying for the exam that we're about to take, so you might wanna look for eyewitnesses somewhere else," Spencer said

"So you were all studying together last night, then?" Wilden asked

"Yes, they were all at Spencer's," Nyx answered

"And where were you?" Wilden asked Nyx.

Nyx scowled wanting nothing more than to slap her uncle's egotistical face. "I was with my Dad's, helping them with one of their cars. It was making weird noises."

Wilden hummed staring at Nyx before turning his attention to the rest of the girls. "So the rest of you were at Spencer's studying?"

"Yes. All of us." Aria answered

"All of you?" Wilden asked leaning in close.

"Okay, you know what!" Nyx slammed her hands on the table standing up.

"Nyx!" Aria whispered grabbing onto the girl's wrist.

Wilden smirked at Nyx before walking away.

"Nyx calm down," Spencer said

"I'll calm down when I knock some of his teeth out with my wrench." Nyx fumed sitting back down in her seat.

"Emily, what is going on? Where were you last night?" Spencer asked

"I told you. I went home." Emily said

"Then why didn't you tell him that?" Spencer said

"What happened to all of us sticking together?" Emily stood up grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Aria asked

"To the restroom, but if you don't, believe me, we can all try and squeeze into one stall," Emily remarked before briskly walking out the room.

Nyx watched Emily leaving the room, confusion on her face. "Uhm am I missing something? Why is she pissed?"

"Emily told us that practice ran late yesterday, and she went home and fell asleep," Aria explained

"Oooh okay. So when I said you were all at Spencer's studying it was just you three. No Emily." Nyx replied

Aria nodded her head. "Should one of us go talk to her?"

"No." Hanna shook her head. "She'll talk when she's ready."

As the girls went back to studying Spencer's phone beeped. She picked it up opening a new message. As she read the text she gasped and showed it to the other girls.

 _ **Define "Desertion" seems like your about to lose Emily who's next - A**_

The girls looked worriedly around the room wondering who and where their enemy was.

* * *

All the girls were on edge now. Emily had yet to return to their group and the chilling atmosphere was only growing heavier.

Nyx's phone beeped causing her to jump.

"Shit!" She whispered

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all observed on edge as Nyx unlocked her phone reading the message.

"Is it….?" Hanna asked

"No...no….it's just my Dad he's just wondering if the test is still going to happen. I-I'm gonna step out and call him." Nyx got up and walked out the library.

Once she was in the hallway Nyx reopened the text.

 _ **You're the only one left. Meet me at our place. -Unknown Number**_

* * *

All the students were soon corralled into the girl's locker room. A tornado watch was declared, so they were being relocated for their safety.

"Move! All the way in, people! You don't need to touch every locker. Come on!"

Nyx sat alone against a locker. All of her friends seemed to be doing their own thing. It seemed like they all had something going on, that included her too. That text message was still going through her head.

A loud crack of thunder jolted Nyx out of her thoughts, then the lights shut off.

"And now there's a power outage….great."

Emily finally showed up in the locker room and Hanna went over talking to her. As the girls were in mid-conversation Wilden showed up butting in.

"Emily, I think we found something that belongs to you. Could you come with me, please?" Wilden walked out the room but Emily didn't follow. "Emily! Let's go."

As Emily trialed after Wilden her friends watched distressed.

"Oh hell no." Nyx springs up from her place on the ground and followed after the two with Hanna, Aria, and Spencer close behind.

The girls followed the two back into the library.

"What is going on?" Spencer questioned

"Oh, perfect! We can all be together for an update." Wilden said

"No, we're supposed to be in the girls' locker room." Hanna countered

"Well, I'm guessing you girls are used to being in places you're not supposed to be." Wilden faces Emily. "Did you tell your friends where you were last night, when you weren't studying for the test? See, 'cause I got these really interesting photos." Wilden pulled out his phone handing it over to Emily. "Go ahead and pass it around. There's plenty more where that came from at the precinct."

The girls studied the pictures on the phone to see a distraught Emily in the rain kneeling in the remains of Ali's demolished memorial.

"And I see you didn't get a chance to clean your shoes either, huh?" Wilden gestured down to Emily's muddy shoes.

"That's not why I went there." Emily was clearly getting upset. She had her arms crossed as she gazed at the floor.

"Really? So you didn't go back to the memorial to finish up Toby's handiwork?" Wilden said

"Hey! He had nothing to do with this and neither did she!" Nyx yelled interrupting Wilden.

"You know you always seem to be defending him. Were you in on this too?" Wilden accused, "Sent Emily in to finish up yours and stalker boys work."

Spencer and Hanna had to hold back Nyx as she attempted to jump at the man.

"I found it like that." Emily interjected, "It was already destroyed."

"Really?" Wilden reached into Emily's bag pulling out something wrapped in a black cloth. "Then let me ask you a question." He unwrapped the cloth revealing the figures from Allison's memorial. "What were these doing in your bag? Souvenirs?"

"Em, why do you have those?" Aria asked

"You put those in there, you creep. Emily would never do that. The memorial was her idea." Hanna said

"Yeah, so I heard. Nice cover, huh?" Wilden reached into his jacket pocket pulling out a letter. "You want me to share this with them, or would you like to?" Emily tried to grab the letter but Wilden pulled it away. "Go ahead and tell them about the angry letter that you wrote to Alison which is dated, by the way, three days before she disappeared."

"You had no right to read that." Emily's voice wavered as she spoke.

"Emily, what is in that letter?" Spencer asked

"Tell her. Tell her how you wanted to punish Alison for rejecting you. Tell her how you felt relieved at the funeral. Yeah, she wasn't gonna be around to humiliate you anymore, was she?" Wilden chided

Tears started to fall down Emily's cheeks. "I went back to that memorial to say I was sorry. There were horrible things in that letter, and I didn't mean them. Suddenly she was gone, and I loved her as more than a friend. I just never had the chance to tell her in the right way."

"Give her the letter back." Hanna demanded, "Give it back to her now, or I swear to God, I will rip your head off!"

"You heard her give it back!" Nyx yelled

"Sorry, I can't. We're not leaving this room until you tell me what you were doing carting around pieces of Alison's memorial." Wilden said

"I took them because they were the only things that weren't broken." Emily sobbed

"That's it you asshole!" Nyx yelled leaping at Wilden punching the man in the face.

"Nyx!"

"Oh my god!"

The door to the library opened and in came Spencer's mother.

"What's going on in here?"

Nyx huffed as she was pulled off Wilden by her friends.

"Why aren't they in the locker room with the other kids?"

Wilden glared holding his now bruising jaw. "Who are you?"

"Her mother. I mean, if this is the school's idea of keeping my child safe, I'm glad I came back." Mrs. Hastings looked to the crying Emily and the fuming Nyx.

"Honey, why is she crying?"

"He accused Emily of killing Alison," Spencer explained comforting the crying Emily.

"What?"

"He went through her purse," Hanna added

Aria spoke up, "And now he's accusing-"

Spencer's mother cut her off. "Hold it. Hold it. You're questioning minors without an adult present? What police department do you work for? What century are you in?"

"Ma'am, I would advise you-"

"Oh, no, I would advise you to back off, because anything that they've said to you is inadmissible in a courtroom, period." Spencer's mother asserted, "Let's go. Emily, honey, grab your things."

Spencer guided Emily out the room while Aria grabbed Emily's bag and Hanna grabbed the figures. Nyx walked up and snatched Emily's letter out of Wilden's hands.

Spencer's mother continued to dominate the situation as she addressed Wilden. "What were you thinking?"

"I have a homicide to solve, okay?" Wilden countered

"Not anymore you don't. You're done. You're done with this investigation, unless you want to face me down with an opposing counsel."

"Haha." Nyx mocked

"Well, she's not going anywhere. Assaulting a police officer is an arrestable offense." Wilden spoke

"Oh no. That was just a family dispute between Uncle and Niece. You're not doing a thing unless you want me to bring Cypress and Max into this situation." Wilden kept his mouth shut, indicating that Nyx won. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She walked out the room with Mrs. Hastings but not before flipping the bird to Wilden, this time using both hands.

* * *

Mrs. Hastings brought the girls back to the locker room.

"So, what's gonna happen to him? Can they get him off the force?" Aria asked

"If he's smart, he'll leave before that happens." Mrs. Hastings said

"Mrs. H that was bad ass." Nyx complimented

"Language young lady." Mrs. Hastings smiled, "But thank you."

"Can I have your attention, please?" A Teacher called out seizing everyone's attention. "The storm warning has just been lifted, but the S.A.T. will have to be rescheduled." She said making everyone cheer.

* * *

Nyx sluggishly walked into her house dropping her bag on the table.

"Your back early," Max said

"Test got canceled due to the storm," Nyx explained

Max studied his daughter. It was clear she was upset.

"Honey, did something happen?" Max asked

Nyx let out a sigh. "Where do I even begin?"

* * *

Max was pretty angry after Nyx told her what had happened with Wilden. She went to her room as she heard her father ranting on the phone to her other father. Today was a real shit storm. Nyx pulled out her phone again reading her earlier text message.

* * *

" _Come on where are we going?"_

" _Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."_

 _Nyx giggled as she was blindfolded and guided around a woodsy area. Toby laughed as Nyx almost tripped, and he caught her._

" _Haha very funny. Do you really have a surprise or is this just some trick so you can laugh at me stumbling around." Nyx quipped_

" _Don't worry. Have I ever let you down?" Toby asked_

 _Nyx smiled. "No, you haven't."_

" _Stand right here and don't move," Toby instructed_

" _Does that mean I can take this blindfold off now?" Nyx grinned_

" _Hold on."_

 _Nyx waited as she heard some shuffling. Toby walked behind her putting his hands on her shoulders._

" _Okay," Toby put his hands on the blindfold and slowly slid it off. "Happy Anniversary."_

 _Nyx eyes went wide. The couple was alone on a hill overlooking Rosewood and Toby had set up a blanket with a picnic. The sky was clear so you could see the moon and the stars._

" _What is this place?" Nyx asked_

" _I found it a few years ago, it's just a few miles down from the welcome to Rosewood sign. I come here whenever I want to be alone, but now that I have you. I only want to be alone with you." Toby said_

" _Toby this is….beautiful."_

 _The tall boy smiled bringing Nyx into his arms kissing her. Nyx melted into the kiss returning it with the same amount of passion._

" _I think from now on this should be our place," Nyx whispered_

" _Our place…." Toby whispered back before bringing her back into a second kiss._

* * *

Nyx stared at her phone running her hands through her hair, not knowing what she was going to do.


End file.
